Silken Smoke
by Umeko Yuy
Summary: With Van and Hitomi finaly together and happy a new evil threatens their now peaceful existence. The last Chapter is up! XD
1. Return to Eternity

~*~ Silken smoke ~*~ Chapter 1 Return to eternity  
  
AN: This is my first fanfic so bear with me. I'm not that old either (only15 -_-). Please review this after you read (constructive critique please) Thank you^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of it's characters, I sure wish I did though.  
  
**********************  
  
~ Why did I leave?  
  
She heaved in heavily and with her last breath she sighed "be happy." and then she passed.  
  
~ Why?  
  
She was awestruck; the tears that seared her eyes careened down her cheeks. "No." she sobbed into the blankets, "Don't leave me."  
  
~ There's no reason for me here anymore!  
  
"You're the only one I have left Mother!"  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Hitomi's brother started hanging out with gangs about a year ago and was very influenced by them. Maybe he just needed a role model but he just got worse and worse, his grades went down, got kicked off the football team and would constantly come home reeking of liquor and tobacco. One morning after staying the night at his 'friends' house, they found him dead from over dose of Heroin. His 'friend' barely survived. Both parents took it really hard. Not too long after her brother's death Mr. and Mrs. Kanzaki would have many feuds. Following a very violent argument, Mr. Kanzaki left his wife badly wounded with the conclusion of divorce still ringing in the atmosphere. He drove around the neighborhood to clear his mind. Not paying attention he ran a stop sign and received a fatal blow to the drivers' side. Now about a month later her mother died of heart failure, or in Hitomi's opinion, a broken heart.  
  
~ I hate this place  
  
The sudden cease of the heart monitor startled her. She looked up to see the nurse completely covering Mrs. Kanzaki with the blanket. "I'm so sorry." the nurse said with remorse as she removed the oxygen mask. Hitomi wiped away her tears and gazed up at the nurse. She resembled Millerna. "Don't worry about it." The nurse was taken aback from this comment. The honey blonde picked up her duffel bag and walked out of the hospital.  
  
The loss of her family made her stronger but a little emotionless, which reflected Van's personality.  
  
She was about 19 now, her hair shoulder length, her body more defined. She really had blossomed into a woman, no longer that lanky teenager. She walked home in the darkness. She had to get this direst situation off of her mind. She was so alone. Yukari had moved at Christmas. No longer had any blood relatives in Japan. She needed comfort. She gazed up at the full moon. 'Van I want to see again. do you feel the same?' She then continued towards home. It's only been about 4 years since they were separated, but see could but help think about what would happen if she had stayed.  
  
She opened the door to her dark house. "I wish I had at least a dog right about now." She went up stairs to get ready for bed.  
  
She stared out her window hoping that her angel would fall to her. She closed her eyes letting her self slip back to nostalgia. Remembering how complete she felt in his arms, how warm his sweet embrace was. "Hitomi?" She gasped and flung her eyes open, looked around to see who called name. When she found no one she jumped into bed quickly, and fell asleep quickly.  
  
"This must be it." He concluded as he looked down at his glowing pendent laced 'round his neck. He slid his old red tunic off his head and gently unfurled his wings. They flapped once causing him to hover and he soared into her window. He climbed in and saw that she was lying atop the satin sheets. He noted that she adorned a silken, silver nightgown that came to mid thiegh, spaghetti strapped and held to her every curve. Van shied away, and cast down his eyes, his rosy cheeks portrayed guilt for lustful thoughts. He caught a glimpse of her face in the moonlight, and images conveyed that she had cried herself to sleep. He tucked his wings and extended his arm to wipe her damp cheeks. But before he could touch her, the wind blew a feather that gently grazed her lips. Her eyes fluttered open and focused on a black blur as he dropped his arm. "V-Van?" she whispered as she sat up. "How did you get in?" A chilling wind drew her attention to the open window. 'Oh'. She turned back to him. He looked so handsome just standing there. The moonlight that fell on his wing refracted making him glow. "Why have you come?" she questioned He paused and finally spoke. "I needed to see you again" he smiled "I . want you back.." "Van. I." She was resisting every urge to throw her arms around him and tell him that she never wanted to leave him again. Her eyes shimmered. She needed him too and it would be a lie if she didn't admit it. He was the only one she had left. "Van!" she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. She had failed. He embraced her as well, as she shook in his hold she explained how everyone had died around her. Van was shocked 'Why would this happen to her?'  
  
He rubbed her back in soothing, almost hypnotic, circular motions, trying his best to comfort her. The sobbing soon subsided. He picked her up and sat her on her bed and sat next to her.  
  
"So," trying to make small talk, "will you come back to Gaea and stay with me?" She paused for a while and fumbled with the hem of her nightgown. "I'm alone here on earth and I've graduated already. there's nothing left." She learned on his shoulder and whispered, "you're the only one I have left. I will stay with you." Van smiled secretly. "Hitomi? ." He seemed tense. She looked up at him curiously. ".I." he moved closer to her face. They both knew what was going to happen so they closed their eyes as he sealed her lips with his own. 'Our first kiss!' She noted. She felt herself being drawn into his chest as he held her tightly. He slightly opened his mouth wanting more from this stolen kiss. He demurely caressed her bottom lip with his tongue. She knew what he want but was inexperienced and afraid she'd insult his with a lousy kiss. She gave in to the Alien invader. What an odd sensation it was to have a foreign tongue manipulating itself around hers. She opened her eyes slightly to see how he was enjoying this and he was. His eyes were closed tightly and a subtle moan escaped from his throat as he held her even closer, which made her blush. 'He's right, I should be enjoying this rather than analyzing it.' She deepened the kiss, giving her all. It almost seemed an eternity they held each other kissing boldly and passionately until he slowly broke away. Leaving her breathless gave him a feeling of accomplishment. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He wrapped his wings around her, laying them both down.  
  
"I'm guessing we're leaving in the morning then" she whispered. "Yeah, Allen needs to talk to me about something important" "Ok." They lay in silence and she fell asleep. He looked down at her, 'I've never let anyone get this close to me. I've never loved anyone this mush' he noted. He kissed the top of her head and then he too fell asleep.  
  
The room was filled with a golden glow. The birds sang their praise to the rising sun. A warm breeze filtered in from the open window making the loose feathers spin around the room in a harmless tornado. Hitomi stirred awaking on a blanket of feathers caressing it absentmindedly.  
  
"Good morning" said Van Acknowledging her subtle movements. She looked over her shoulder seeing him half sitting up and smiling. She smiled back and replied the same.  
  
He touched her face and stocked his hands through her hair. "go and get ready" he implied "I'll wait for you down stairs." She nodded sleepily and got up while he walked out the door. In no time she was dressed and ready. She wore a moderately baggy, dark blue medium sized shirt and baggy Khakis, which was all very comfortable. She didn't look bad in it either. She met him in her kitchen, marveling at the eggbeater. They soon we're off to the Shinto Shrine when they first went to Gaea. The stood where he defeated the dragon in order to become king of Fannalia. He held up his Drag-energist from the Escaflowne. A pillar of light descended upon them as he grabbed her hand.  
  
Well that would be Chapter one and believe me it will get a lot better but tell me what you think of it. ^_^ 


	2. Katabatic Hell

Silken Smoke  
  
Chapter 2 ~*~ Katabatic Hell  
  
Well here's chapter 2 and just in case you don't what Katabatic is, it's the winds in Antarctica that reach -120 degrees Fahrenheit, it freezes bare skin in minutes. But it's not that cold here. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne but if I did I'd find some way to genetically inhance myself to sprout wings like Van!! But that is impossible because I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
  
  
The light inside the cylinder was too bright for either of them to open their eyes. After the sensation of descending had subsided Hitomi opened her eyes she found that the light around her was even more intense than the light in the pillar. She then felt the icy wind blow through her and stings her bare skin. Long honey brown tousles tossing the storm. She shuddered and threw her arms around herself. Realizing that Van was no where around she looked but all she saw was blinding white light all around as the sun reflected off the snow. The violent ice storm shot pieces of ice cutting at her bare skin. Her lungs stung with every labored breath.  
  
"Van?!" she called, no response. Panic rising in her throat. All around her was a wall of white. She took a couple of steps aimlessly. "VAN?!" she called more desperately. She was lost and only thing repeating itself in her mind was no escape from this frozen graveyard. "Van where are you!?" her voice cracking. Tears stinging her eyes along with the icy wind. After a couple of minutes she had lost feeling in her arms, fingers and face. Tears and blood froze to her face. "VAN!" Her eyelids were growing heavy, legs tiring trudging through 3 feet of snow. Sleep was sounding like a good idea, but she quickly threw that plan out the window, her objective to find Van and get out of this frozen hell. Her whole body was numb, and she keep losing her train of thought, sleep was sounding more and more appeasing with each tortured minute.  
  
Her legs buckled and she fell flat on her face, she told herself to rise, but nothing would respond, not even her eyelids open. Hypothermia soon set in and she lost conscienceness. The snow blew over, covering her grave.  
  
Wandering through the ice land the only thing he could fell was his toes. He had to find her quick; she was not equipped for this terrain and would fall victim to its challenge. He had no idea where Gaea had sent them he only wished that she were near and that they could evade.  
  
He spotted a small hill in the distance with light brown matter sprouting from it. Upon closer observation he concluded that it was Hitomi. He ran over to it shoveling her out. He cradled her in his arms, she was colder than he to the touch was, her lips were blue and here and there on her face were spots of dried frozen blood. He frantically check for pulse and breathing, both were subtle and fading fast. They needed to find a warm shelter and quick.  
  
10 feet from them, the snow exploded. Confused and prepared, Van held her closer to him protectively, gritting his teeth. Another explosion just 6 feet away in front of them. He picked her up and ran from the blasts. 'Great! Not only is Hitomi is in real bad shape, but now we're being attacked!' Well it could be worse; she wasn't that heavy at all at least she didn't slow him down. The only thing that was slowing him down was the thick snow. He kept running as the blast got closer. He was looking for any makeshift shelter to hide her in then face his anonymous enemy(s). He soon saw a pile of rocks that looked sort of like a small cave. It would have to do, he was kinda hoping for a friendly village, but fat chance. The small cave was about twice the size of a doghouse. He gently laid Hitomi down and propped her duffel bag under her head as a pillow. After checking her pulse again, which was increasing he ventured outside unarmed.  
  
"Show yourself!" he demanded. Nothing moved excepted the never tiring ice- wind. "Come out here and fight me!" he yelled to the storm. He stood there for a while threatening the snow. Concluding that he had alluded this enemy he engrossed himself to Hitomi once more. Checking her over once more, which come to a shocking reality. Hitomi was dead. The hypothermia had overcome her in this weak state. Van's heart sunk. He attempted at shaking her awake in an act of fear but to no avail. He remembered that Millerna had showed him a lesson in CPR. Quickly putting his fist over her Manubrium, pressing down trying to jump-start her heart again. In a hopes to resurrect her he continually beats on her chest for tense minutes. If she has no oxygen to her brain within five minutes of her passing then there is no hope. "Hitomi, snap out of it! Don't leave me!" A silent tear slipped down his cheek as he spoke the words to the wind. He would continually check her pulse for any stability, but his hopes were quickly dashed. 'God please don't take her from me, I can't live without her' "I'm begging you!" She gasped for breath at his words. Though still unconscious and still in a stage of hypothermia she was alive all the same. Although the chances of this ordeal occurring again were dangerously high and Van knew it. He pulled out 3 more shirts, a white sweater, and a pair of thick navy blue sweat pants. He pulled these items on her lifeless body and took off his dark red shirt and shoved it in her duffel bag. Picking her up and meeting the tundra, the ice beat down hard on his bare back. Quickly a pair of large angel-like wings shot through his shoulder blades. He jumped up and let the wind carry him wherever until he found familiar territory.  
  
For a half-hour he soared with the storm, gazing down to Gaea the ice was forming on his wings making each pump more difficult than the last. The world around him was becoming dark, his mind and body ached, and every breath was like a thousand shape daggers stabbing in his lungs. All that sounded reasonable at this point was sleep, but his heart wouldn't let him be so selfish. If he stops this Katabatic hell would claim them both. Down over the mountain pass he saw a small village. 'Please God let them be peaceful.' Swooping down he landed in front of a crudely made hut. He furled his wings and knocked weakly on the door. Moments later a short pudgy woman answered wearing peasant clothing looking shocked. "Help her" was all he could muster and he passed out.  
  
Well that about wraps up this chapter folks I hope that you liked it, thanx for the reviews you guys!! ^_^ Until next time. which is soon C ya! 


	3. Tribulated fates

Silken Smoke Chapter 3: Tribulated fates A/N Sorry for the wait guys but here it is Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.. There I said it!  
  
  
  
The room was dimly lit and very cold. The walls were made of stone and mud. The ceiling was wooden and worn away from termite damage. There were two small windows and the blistering cold breeze blew through. The whole scenery was unfamiliar to her she lay there awhile reconciling of her past experience. Van came back to her to take her back to Gaea, but instead of arriving in Fanelia they arrived in a vast snowstorm and they were separated. 'Oh my gosh I have to find-' "Van!" She sat up in bed. She could see the room more clearly. She had a white sweater on and navy blue sweat pants, which was also unfamiliar to her. It was a small room but cozy. The smell of mildew clung to her nostrils. She saw a small, plump middle-aged woman with her back turned to her at a small table. Hitomi got up and walked across the room to her. The ground was cold and earthen; she wobbled a little when she walked. She looked over the woman's shoulder and saw that she was packing exotic looking food in her duffel bag. Sensing her curiosity the woman replied "It's an awful long way back to Fanelia" a moment of tense silence, then the woman turned and smiled. She had steaks of gray in her sienna hair, bags under her eyes and laugh lines. She answered " I know Lord Van, my dear, not personally of course" she chuckled. "That's why I was shocked when I saw a stricken king at my front door holding a fallen maiden" Hitomi mused a weak smile back, the woman had a warm personality and reminded her of Mr. mole. "You two shouldn't have been in that snowstorm" she chided "many enter few return" She noticed Van sound asleep on another bed a couple of feet from the table. She shivered and took a few steps to him but was interrupted again by the woman. "My dear are you still cold? Well, here take this." She handed her a small wooden cup filled with warm dark green liquid. Reluctantly she took a sip and was shocked that her predetermined factor was mistaken. It was sweet; it tasted mostly of honey and mint. But the strangest thing of all is that as soon as the drink slipped down her stomach it burned in her belly and the warmth stretched forth to her limbs, torso and head; her headache vanished instantly. "Whoa!" The woman chuckled. Hitomi walked over to Van and placed a hand on his cheek that was icy. There was a cool damp cloth in his forehead and a bowl of hot water near his head. She dipped the cloth into the bowl and ringed it out, patted his face then wiped it off quickly for fear of it making him colder. "Thank you so much by the way." "Oh it's no problem dear! No body ever comes by to visit me anymore, the pleasures all mine." "But-don't you have a family?" Hitomi cursed herself for such a rude question, but surly a woman this kind could hook herself a husband, then why aren't they here. 'Maybe that was a little too personal'.  
  
"I did." She answered nonchalantly. "My husband and son went off to war 4 years ago during the war of Zaibach and they didn't come back." Her brown eyes went misty "The only family I have is Eliaz and Razique-my horses. But they aren't much use to me any longer, I used to be the nurse of this village but not it is a mere ghost town so those two don't have any use"-  
  
Van's awakening interrupted her. "H-Hitomi?." "Van!" "You're ok?." Yeah! Are you?" " A little cold." " Oh here drink this, it's really good!" She handed him the honey-mint drink. He took a huge gulp and sighed a reliving "Ahhh" which made her giggle. "We really need to get back to Fanelia. Allen said he needed to talk to me. Maybe we can fly, where are we?" He said all of this really quickly. "Van I don't think you should-we almost got killed." "Ok maybe we can walk how far away are we' "Three Days" Answered the woman. "Three days!? But I promised Allen that I would meet with him today!" "It's ok you may take my horses." "What? No we can't they're yours I'd feel too bad." Answered Hitomi "I insist," Said the woman "Ok, but we'll only take one." Concluded Hitomi. Van just smiled.  
  
They got their things together and Van paid the woman for her hospitality in pewter looking coins. They got on Razique: a black horse with a white star on it's forehead, and rode to Fanelia.  
  
It only took two hours to get there but it was nightfall when they arrived. Merle was the first to greet them. They talked awhile then Allen showed up looking very serious. He too greeted the two but immediately asked for Van's personal console. Merle led Hitomi to where Milerna and her sister Eries.  
  
"Hitomi!" shouted Milerna and Eries simultaneously "Hello" She said shyly "How have you been?" "How long has it been?" "4 years right?" "Umm. yeah I'm fine how are you two?" " Oh we're just fine, Milerna has finished her medical school" " And Eries married Allen" "Really?" "That's right oh Hitomi I love you hair like that," added Eries ". Thank-Aaachuu!.. You" "Do you have a cold?" Milerna felt Hitomi's forehead, "you have a high fever, you should get some rest, we'll catch up later." "Okay" she sniffled. Milerna led Hitomi to a guess room in the castle.  
  
"Van we're targeted from a village in the west" Allen said surly. "What village?" "That isn't confirmed yet, but we do need the aid of Fanelia's army." Not only was Van king but he has also become General of Fanelia's army, which has a formidable reputation. "When should we leave?" "In the morning the won't expect an attack this early, not when their about to attack us" "But we don't even know who they are!" "Not yet,' said Allen "but we do have a team infiltrating the suspected location, if our hunch is correct then we leave in the morning" Van had to let this entire situation sink in, he had got Hitomi back, a goal he had set his mind on ever since she left. Now his ambition will be taken away. How will he tell her this, and what's worse he might not come back.  
  
Ok there that one took a while any way chapter 4 will be up soon, I have some good ideas, so it's comin' around. 


	4. In the Arms of an Angel

~*~ Silken smoke ~*~ Chapter 4 In the arms of an angel  
  
A/N: Here is chapter 4 and yes it's a lemon. ish, I tried not to get too graphic, I know Yoko I'm bad but it's mostly metaphors and stuff. I won't be doing any more lemons so this is my first and my last. Disclaimer: Escaflowne does not belong to me, Angel Belongs to Sarah Mclachlan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He walked down the corridors absentmindedly, not knowing where his feet were taking him. He ran into Merle in his withdrawn journey.  
  
~ Spend all you time waiting. For that second chance. For a break that would make it okay.  
  
"Lord Van? What's the matter?"  
  
He approached her and embraced her, painfully. Van felt something tighten in his chest at the thought of losing his life long friend and knowing that this maybe the last time he holds her. He bit his lip, keeping his tears at bay. Sensing the tension in the atmosphere she breaks away from his hold.  
  
"There's something wrong!"  
  
He stared at her in silence.  
  
~ There's always some reason to feel not good enough. And it's hard at the end of the day..  
  
"Tell me!" she demanded  
  
He only smiled at her. That sweet, comforting smile he wore quieted her fears. Her featured softened as she listened.  
  
"Oh Merle, you're my best friend, and have been all my life. You've stayed with me even during the bleakest times."  
  
Her eyes started to weld with tears. Something troubled him and she was a little uncomfortable with his words.  
  
" You've always been so compassionate, so selfless. Heh, remember that one time when Hitomi went back to the mystic moon the first time and you confronted me on the roof of that barn. You gave me that advice; that made me go and get her back. And just a little while ago you told me again to go find her and bring her back. All along you put your feelings on the line just to make me happy. But the truth is, you've always made me happy. I'm so grateful that you have always been there for me. I hope that you'll always remain strong."  
  
~ I need some distraction, oh beautiful release. Memories seep through my veins.  
  
The tears streamed down her cheeks. She ran up and threw her arms around his waist.  
  
"Lord Van! You've been so much more than a friend to me! I've always had a. feeling for you." Looking in his face.  
  
  
  
"I love you Lord Van. I never could come to tell you that," she blushed "I've always loved you but. I knew I couldn't work, so I just loved you from afar."  
  
She had calmed downed but still sniffled occasionally when she spoke.  
  
"I was jealous at first when I knew that you loved Hitomi, but after a while I kinda excepted it. I knew that you would never love me like I love you, but I didn't want you to stay alone. So I decided I wanted you and hitomi to be happy together."  
  
~ It may be empty, oh weightless and maybe.  
  
"Merle." He was speechless, he knew that she loved him but he was never prepared of what to say in case she admitted to it. He wanted more than anything to offer words of comfort but was powerless to do so. He just wrapped his arms around and embraced her once more.  
  
" I need to see Hitomi."  
  
  
  
~ I'll find peace tonight.  
  
She gave him a curious look yet suppressed a smile and showed him the way to her room. "She's sick so Milerna sent her to bed" she said before she left him at the door of her room. He gave her a whispery "thank you."  
  
He winced as the hinges squeaked when opening her door. Walking to her bed he found her sound asleep under many layers of blankets. She looked peaceful and angelic, just the same as he found her the other night. Her long hair was spilled on her white pillow. The moon pooled in creating a white eerie light. He stood there a moment, staring at her content face burning the image in his memory to get him through his trials ahead. He cupped his hand on her cheek, which was still cold. He bent down and captured her lips. She awakened; he took notice of this and retreated slowly with a small smack.  
  
"Van? Are you ok?" Her innocent green eyes looked up into his, only a suppressed love burning in their depths.  
  
He just smiled down on her; 'she too is compassionate and selfless just like Merle'. She gave him a curious look. He sat down on the bed next to her.  
  
They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while, Hitomi decided to break the ice.  
  
"There's something on you mind." Said abruptly  
  
"Why do you say that?" He chuckled. Not really wanting to tell her the truth.  
  
"Well why else would you come up here? And I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"I could have been worried because you sick."  
  
She stared at him skeptically "Are you sure that's your only reason?"  
  
"No." She braced herself; there was a note of sadness in his tone.  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow. There's been word of a threat to attack Fanelia. Allen is coming with me and we're going to stop them before they reach us. The Army will come with us, all of the men here. Allen is saying goodbye to Eries and I had come here to say goodbye to you." He said surly.  
  
Hitomi paused, stunned at the sudden message. She felt a little resentful, as if his words were an intruder, like acid, she lapped them up and concealed them.  
  
"Will you use Escaflowne?" she asked nervously, remembering that he had merged with the Escaflowne and was subject to its damage.  
  
"I'll have to and Allen is using Scherazade, all of the soldiers will get Guymelefs of their own also."  
  
As he finished a question burned in her heart and cut her deep for fear of the answer. She swallowed hard; she needed to know but was afraid to.  
  
". Will I . ever see you again?" choking on her words, tears seared her eyes. Closing them she listened for his answer.  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
She clenched her teeth, trying to keep her tears from showing, but it was no use, they careened down her cheeks. His words set her soul aflame. She felt very nauseous, insignificant, petrified, cheated, malicious and depressed all at once. She wanted to scream till her lungs burst, but conveyed her emotions in silent tears. She felt weak as Van watched her cry. He wrapped his arms around her; she wished he didn't do that. As soon as he embraced her she let it all out, she felt so helpless sobbing in his shoulder. She wanted so bad to relinquish her tears and be strong, but to no avail. She would eventually succumb to her yearn to exhale, and found it to be better to not resist, that it would pass. Van bottled his emotions still, wanting so bad to release them and finally relax but refused to show his weakness. Knowing that this may be the last time he holds her was tearing her to pieces, praying that the moment that they break apart would never come. Her shaken sobs soon subsided; she looked into his face. Van may not have weep with her but his emotions shown through his face. In her opinion, he looked like a guilty puppy or a disappointed child; she had never seen this stone-hard warrior portray this look of sorrow. She wanted to make that sorrow dispel. Caressing his face then running her fingers in his charcoal hair, looking in his warm, brown orbs, she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Holding her tightly he felt their heartbeats reverberating off one another.  
  
~ In the arms of an Angel. Fly away from here. From this dark cold hotel room. And the endlessness that you feel.  
  
'Is this our last kiss?' The thought disturbed him; it would eat him alive if he let it. That could be the question that would make him lose the war. He would not think this way, if anything were to happen to him that he was going to live in the moment. Whatever life throws at him he was going to fight it, to protect her and the ones he love; to come back to her safely and stay with her for eternity. His determination burned in his belly like fire in the pit of a dragon's. He deepened the kiss, becoming more aggressive with every lash of his tongue. He wanted her forever and if not forever, then tonight. His hand found it's way under her shirt, supporting the small of her back as he laid her down. She gasped as his mouth moved to her chin and down her throat.  
  
~ You are brought from the wreckage. Of your silent reverie.  
  
  
  
In a haze of passion their clothes cluttered the floor, shed slowly yet with seeming haste. He didn't intend to make love with her, only to say goodbye. But he didn't want to leave without giving himself to her. His long, magnificent wings sprouted from his back spontaneously.  
  
  
  
~ Here in the arms in an angel. May you find some comfort here.  
  
The two lovers floated in a sea of passion, their bodies aflame with desire. The sensation he was producing were heavenly, her breathy moans were enough to confirm that he was doing the right thing. Their bodies now joined as one soul.  
  
  
  
~ So tired of this street light, at every where you turn. There's vultures and thieves at your back. The storm keeps on twistin', keep on buildin' the lies. That you make up for all that you lack.  
  
After 4 long years they were finally back together again, but their fantasy would be tragically skewed as their harsh reality sets in with the rising sun in the hours to come. It was like stop and go. They both wished for a perpetual night, the sun should not bother them. To take Van away with him. Alas, reality is never fair, however this night belonged to them alone and no one can steal this memory.  
  
~ It don't make no difference, skatin' one last time. It's easier to believe.  
  
Their voices mingled as they cried one another's name, bodies still joined. Hitomi looked at Van innocently and whispered "come back to me safely" He nodded silently, feeling guilty because he couldn't make any promises. But he didn't want to think of this now; it only depressed him more. Sealing her lips with his own to give her some sort of closure. His wings hovering above them both as a canopy.  
  
~ In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness. It brings me to my knees.  
  
Exhausted, Van rolled over on his back inviting Hitomi to lay with him. They once again were lying on a blanket of feathers. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Van Felt complete in her arms, he was home, she was the other half of his soul. Hitomi speaking in the darkness startled him a bit. "I love you Van" echoed through his awareness.  
  
~ In the arms of the angel Fly away from here  
  
"Be strong Hitomi, I'll protect you. Let's not say goodbye just yet, it's only see you in a while." Not exactly what she wanted to hear but it was good enough, at least he is going to try to return safely. With morning only a few hours away, she wanted to spend every waking moment in his presence. Her effort was in vain as sleep took control. The same soon happened for Van, but he needed it for tomorrow.  
  
~ From this dark, cold hotel room. And the endlessness that you feel. You are brought from the wreckage. Of your silent reverie.  
  
Morning came all to quickly for a rude awakening. A Light blue aluminized the room; it was early enough to find Allen and leave. Van awoke holding her in the spoons position. It was easy for him to get out of bed, even if he was relentless to do so.  
  
~ In the arms of an angel. May you find some comfort here.  
  
Gathering his beige pants and red lace-up shirt that was standard for Van. Looking back at the scene of last nights' bliss and his angel tucked protectively under her blankets. He walked over to her, kissed her on top of her head and whispered in her ear "I love you too." And walked out her door.  
  
~ Here in the arms of an angel. May you find some comfort here.  
  
  
  
  
  
{Chapter 5 coming soon.} 


	5. Awakening fortune

Silken smoke  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 Awakening Fortune  
  
  
  
By Umeko  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Esca-fricken-flowne!!  
  
  
  
As she rolled over her eyes fluttered open. Staring at the ceiling for a few moments she recalled all of the events from the night before. She sat up in the bed; the room had a light blue glow to it. 'Still early' she thought. Looking down where Van was supposed to be and wondered if it was all just a dream? She jumped up and got dressed quickly and ran out of the room.  
  
Running down stairs she ran into Millerna who told her that Van and Allen had just left moments ago. She went to a window that looked out to the front courtyard and surprisingly saw Van in his Escaflowne at the frontline. She stared longing and painfully, feeling a dark omen brewing inside as she watches him leave. 'Come back to me safely, that's all I ask.' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The air was crisp; auburn leaves cluttered the ground and trees. The sun set high in the sky. Millerna and Hitomi were in the back courtyard hanging up freshly washed laundry. They were joking and teasing with each other to make the job seem less tedious. Both of the hairstyles were the same: tied back at the nape.  
  
It has been about a month since Van left and Hitomi was still sick from being in the in the snowstorm when she first arrived. Millerna checked her out with the suspicion of a prolonged flu, but it made no since. Hitomi would find herself throwing up often and getting dizzy spells. Even now she was feeling a bit queasy. Millerna suspected that something was wrong and questioned her behavior but Hitomi shook it off and continued to hang up the damp laundry.  
  
She was becoming exceedingly dizzy and nauseous; her world was spinning. She put a hand on her forehead in hopes of stability, but to no avail. Millerna was really worried now.  
  
"Did you eat anything today?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Millerna asked softly echoing to Hitomi's awareness.  
  
The thing is everything was spinning so badly she couldn't define between dream world and reality and couldn't remember if she did. Whatever contents were in her stomach were rising to her throat. She took a step back but lost her balance and fell back. As she fell she regurgitated down her front and passed out.  
  
She was in a dark room; all she could see was a bed in the middle of this expansive room. She walked over to it. Upon closer observation see realized it was her mother lying in bed with tubes coming from her mouth and nose.  
  
'This is when.'  
  
To the left of her mother was herself, a month ago, holding her mothers' hand tightly. Hitomi's head was tucked in her arms.  
  
  
  
"Hitomi?."  
  
"Don't speak mother, you need your strength." She said surly  
  
'I know this.'  
  
" Don't worry about me, I want to tell you something. I love you... You're all a mother could ask for in a daughter. Smart, healthy, athletic; you'll go far. I'm so proud of you."  
  
Hitomi eyes welded as she heard her mother repeating these words.  
  
"You're strong and brave. I admire you.. But with courage, you must also have confidence; to take whatever life throws at you; being prepared for the worst but countering it with the best of your ability. And don't sweat the small stuff, life goes on... You seem so sad all the time; there's no reason to be. This life is not a sad one. Live you life to the fullest. set goals for yourself, and achieve them and you'll see that this life is remarkable. That is the only true happiness, not riches, and the biggest and best whatever. But Family, faith and love. Those are reasonable goals to live by and you can obtain them easily. I'm sorry that I have to leave you, but we'll certainly meet again. Having chosen this fate you too will understand. Don't cry. I love you... More than anyone will ever love you. I only want you to." 'She just gave up.'  
  
She coughed and heaved in heavily. With her last breath she sighed "Be happy" and she passed.  
  
'Why am I here? I don't want to be here! I hate this place! It's so sad!'  
  
The room got very bright and the flashback hitomi and her mother vanished. Shielding her eyes from the intense light she caught a wift of fresh air, in a warm breeze, it smelled like Van. She opened her eyes and found herself lying on the ground.  
  
'Funny I though I was standing'  
  
She just lay there on the grass of a perfect sunny day. The sun warmed her cheeks, stretching among the small wildflowers and crabgrass. She felt a reassuring presence as if Van was there, but nowhere in sight. Smiling, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, then choked. Feeling her body falling deeper and deeper into a dark abyss she opened her eyes to darkness. She took another strangled breath but a heavy fluid filled her lungs. Pumping her legs furiously to find the top, but she couldn't define top from bottom. For long tortured moments she clawed her way to what she though was the surface. She quickly got exhausted; her mind was void of all thought except for the thought of death creeping on her once again. 'Is this real? Am I really gonna die here?' Her lungs ached; the icy cold water numbed her body. She continued to pump her legs as long as they would endure so frightened, knowing that this obstacle would overcome her. With no end in sight she was left with only one option: giving up and taste bitter defeat. All hope was gone.  
  
"Van" with her last ounce of breath, her chest tightened, she knew she lost him forever. For some reason though she felt relaxed, she was letting go, drooping like a rock. 'Thank you, I love you.'  
  
But as suddenly as she gave up, her body felt light again as if a burden was lifted. She realized that she was being carried. Slowly opening, her eyes she saw white, which she assumed, were wings.  
  
'Wings.angels-did I die down there?' She focused on a black blur. "Van?" He smiled as if he was relieved about something. But quickly, went back to being just a blur as she felt herself being puled from a deep sleep.  
  
"No Van don't leave me." Was the last thing she heard herself say.  
  
She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. The smell of bile clung tenaciously to her nose. Looking around the room she noticed that she was alone. 'A dream?' Before she could sit up though Millerna walked in.  
  
"Ah Hitomi I'm glad to see you're awake."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You fainted. I have a suspicion of what might be wrong, but I need to ask a couple of questions."  
  
"Okay." She said nervously as she sat up.  
  
"Now when was your last period?"  
  
'Whoa!! That's a little personal don't ya think?!" Millerna only went quiet awaiting Hitomi's Answer. "Well if I can remember it was a little over a month ago." She answered hesitantly very uncomfortable about this conversation. Then the nausea started up again.  
  
"Ok how often do you have these nausea spells?"  
  
"Umm I don't really know I don't keep track of them but the usually." Hitomi looked down her front was covered in vomit 'EWWWW! How embarrassing! And in front of a princess! YUCK! I'm kinda glad that Van isn't here.' The nausea then got worse. She covered her blouse with her arms. "Umm usually... happen at night." She said slowly. Milerna noticed that Hitomi was uncomfortable and embarrassed, just by judging the way she was sitting. Her arms crossed over her chest and hands on her shoulders. She slouched and it looked like she was hovering over her knees.  
  
"Don't be afraid Hitomi, you can trust me, I'm only trying to help."  
  
"I know Millerna but this is so uncomfortable." She said looking down.  
  
"Just relax, now are you still a virgin?" she asked almost tauntingly. Hitomi's cheeks went bright red, she was screaming inside. 'HOW COULD SHE ASK THAT?!' Feeling extremely guilty and nauseous, she swallow hard a few times to keep her food at bay. She debated whether she should go and throw up or answer Millerna's question, although her rosy cheeks delegated her answer. And then it hit her. 'Oh my gosh! Why didn't I see it before? All of the symptoms point to. could I be.' before she could finish what she was thinking she ran to the toilet just in time to make her deposit.  
  
Millerna walked in as hitomi finished. She carried a tray that had a small cup of tea on it. Hitomi sat with her back against the wall catching her breath. "Here drink this" Millerna advised. Hitomi sipped it but it was still a little too hot. Millerna crouched down.  
  
"It will calm your stomach and take the taste away. I'll show you how to make it. You can use it throughout your pregnancy." Millerna thought she would be surprised to hear the news but she only cast her eyes down. Which in fact surprised Millerna a little.  
  
'Pregnant. I'm only 19 and Van's the father, I wonder what he'll think. I feel so guilty. I really wanted to wait until I was married. well all I can hope for now is if he'll ask me to marry. What are the chances of that? . And if not. well I won't get rid of the child, I love Van too much to get rid of . his. child. He has given me a precious gift and I'm sure he doesn't know it. Besides I'm sure there is no abortion clinic on Gaea. But still what if he doesn't want to marry me? What if he only wanted me for my body? No.was I just a tool? A tool only for his pleasures?! NO! Why did I do that?! I'm such a fool! I feel so immoral, so. unclean.'  
  
Her eyes danced and glistened with teardrops. ". Van." she whispered. She wasn't sure of what to think of him anymore. 'Does he really think like that?' Cradling her knees and tucking her head in and bawled. Millerna was baffled at her behavior. 'Does she not want the child?'  
  
"Hitomi what's wrong" She was too shaken up to answer "Oh Hitomi. it's okay." She said hugging her and making circular motions on her back. "If you ever need to talk about anything, I'm always here. Whatever you need. Ok Hitomi?" she just nodded in her knees.  
  
Millerna assigned Hitomi to bed rest for a week to regain her strength, She and Merle would visit occasionally, Eries had returned to Austuria shortly after Van left. The week seemed to drag on forever she wanted so bad to get out of bed but every time she would try Millerna or Merle or a maid would catch her. So she would lie there with nothing else to do but try and judge Van's actions for putting her in this predicament. Also she constantly worried for his wellbeing. She wanted to know answers to her questions but at the same time afraid to know. If Van only had to stop some people from coming to Fanelia then what's taking so long?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you for all of the reviews and sorry that these chapters are so darn short but it's kinda hard to explain some things the way I want to and they don't come out right. Anyway I really don't know if chapter 6 will come out soon or not I'm really busy nowadays. But I want to make the next chapter about Van and his progress. 


	6. Black Escaflowne

~*~ Silken Smoke~*~  
Chapter 6 ~*~ Black Escaflowne  
  
A/N: hey it's me again. this is about Van and his progress. The end is a little surprising. But stick with it people..  
  
Perfect soldier 09: thanks for the advice and I'll definitely use it. And so sorry for the misunderstanding. ^_^  
  
Hey it was great meeting you Ashley/Amy. (I don't know if your two people or one -_-; sorry)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. yeah bummer right? Geez.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
This battle was a hard one. Seeing as they had lost more than half of their men. Up ahead also looked grim. Dead bodies were strewn all over the frozen tundra. Gouged with spears and arrows. Some still trying to cling to their precious lives, it was futile as they were fading fast. His heart and stomach wrenched. However, Van always felt queasy at these kinds of battles. His arms and legs ached as the Escaflowne has taken considerable damage. He thrust his sword though his enemy's torso as it fell limp. These were new types of Guymelefs.  
  
They were sleet and slim. And pure white, like the snow on the ground, which was now cluttered with crimson blood. They were stealth and agile. It was more difficult the render these new foes, more so than those 4 years ago. They were equipped with new weapons. Some had long thick sickles that ended in a nasty hook. Others had scythes, that were double bladed and ripped through the older Melefs like butter. Their armor was twice as thick that the ones Zaibach produced. There were other smaller ones that were ½ the size. They carried maces and had the ability to jump high, about twice their height. They would leap up and bash their enemy's face in, crushing the man's head inside. Van ordered his men to attack as they jumped. The larger ones were harder to overcome, their Energist was the only way to defeat them, which was placed in their back. So getting them to turn around was a tough trial.  
  
Fanelia had foot soldiers as well did the enemy and they were faltering on both sides. Unfortunately, these new Guymelefs were having the upper hand. Van's left arm was practically immobile. So he 'single-handedly' sliced through the enemies third line. Moving closes and closer to his objective, wanting so bad to get this battle so he can get back to his beloved and never return to this hell again. He was not alone though his trusted friend and fellow soldier: Allen was fight beside him. Becoming his left arm as well as an extra right arm also. Moving closer and closer to the end both of their hearts were beating with anticipation and being in the heat of the battle.  
  
He slashed off one of the opponents' left arm before slicing it's head. Having gotten past the Army they approached a different Guymelef, more that the others. This on did look like the others, but it was much larger by far. It looked sharper that the army they had just fought. But the strangest thing of all it carried a large Gattling gun on it's right arm. Van and Allen were baffled at this contraption. It raised its arm, pointing right at Van who just stood there bewildered. The end glowed an ominous lavender color, growing bigger and bigger each second. It sent a blast of energy behind it as it finally fired. The beam of purple light shot at Van so fast that he had no time to think.  
Holding his breath he fell to his side hitting the ground with all 7 tons crashing to Gaea. It seemed as if it were all slow motion as it came charging toward him. However he hadn't avoided the blast completely. His right arm and sword was caught in the beam and disintegrated. He let out an agonizing scream as the blood literally poured from the site of disconnection. Although his true arm was still intact. He clawed at it absentmindedly.  
  
This horrible Guymelef had new meaning to Van.  
He will die here and this incarnation of hatred will see to it.........  
This is it, he'll never see Hitomi again.....  
  
"I can't. I still have a chance."  
"No Van stay down!" He heard Allen command him  
  
"I can still fight."  
  
"Van! Stop it! It's not worth it!"  
  
He slowly rose as his army watched in awe.  
  
"You'll only commit suicide! You can't us any of your arms. Don't be foolish!"  
  
He felt his pulse and breathing rising. His army has fallen around him due to this unknown enemy. Malice rising in his stomach. If he were to let this enemy prevail it would destroy his home, his love, his life. 'I'll be damned if I let them!'  
  
His vision blurred, blood careened from his forehead. Shaking with furry, his heart only conveyed hatred. A cold, black piece of coal. Black was his world, his mind. All he wanted was death, send his enemy's to hell.  
  
"I gotta get outta here" He hadn't noticed that everything really was black. Escaflowne must see into his heart and became black itself.  
  
'No'  
  
"No. NO! Escaflowne stop it! DON'T! Let me out! Escaflowne!"  
  
It was sucking him into hell. He wouldn't let it though. Not again. He had a promise to keep.  
  
"LET ME OUT!!"  
  
The crystal capsule glowed a bright fuchsia. Black smoke swirled around in his cockpit. He was pale as if within inches of death's icy lips. The black swirls captivated him in a sardonic way. It seemed enchanting and satanic, almost sealing his lips with death. He felt a great pressure being lifted from his legs and chest. A bright light was revealed and was launched out. Fling through the icy wind 30 feet a tail of blood trailing him.  
  
His army watched in horror as he hit face first in the snow and tumbled a couple of times before lying on his back. Coughing up blood one last thought pasted through his mind. 'Will it end here? Without her?' Then everything faded and he lay there, vulnerable. The Ominous Guymelef loomed over him.  
  
"Aisten! Grab him quickly!" Allen demanded. Aisten took a step toward Van but the enormous Guymelef pointed his gun at Van.  
  
"No!" he jumped for his king but the shot was fired before he could reach him. Once again the blinding lavender beam filled the atmosphere ending where Van laid.  
  
Everyone watched in anxiety and disbelief watching the smoke evaporate. Each of their stomachs lurched at what they saw. What was left was ice blocks tainted with crimson. The mangled Melef lay next to a large crater. But Van was absent.  
  
"Oh my God.." Said Allen astounded. His eyes danced at the horrific scene. He had lost his best friend. His brother, General, His King.  
Stick with guys. 


	7. Elegy of Fanelia

Elegy of Fanelia  
  
A/N: sorry guys this took so long, I got a major block and I have so many other projects I've taken on my own time. I got a lot of threats about me killing Van. Yeah. All I ask is that you stick with it; I probably lost a lot of fans due to that. But oh well. Anyway on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Escaflowne I own not also 'I will remember you' I borrowed from Sarah McLachlan.  
The breeze was warmer than it was a couple weeks ago when Hitomi came to know that she carried Van's child. Although She and Milerna were the only ones who still knew. Hitomi asked her to keep this whole thing a secret to save her from more unneeded stress and humiliation. Besides what would Merle say. she didn't want to go there.? Nope it was a lot safer if only those two knew. She would tell Van herself when he came back from the war.  
  
~ I will remember you Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
She often thought about him during this torture called pregnancy. It was a good thing her belly wasn't protruding to a noticeable level, but Hitomi noticed. She was now almost two months into it.  
  
He had been gone for so long, too long in fact just to bring a rebellious nation under control. Was he ever coming back?  
  
~ Remember the good times that we had? I let them slip away from us when things got bad.  
  
Merle and Hitomi sat in the back courtyard in the garden. Merle marveled at Hitomi's card tricks that she was teaching her. The brown leaves were carried by the wind. The duo had been out here for a while before they were interrupted by Merle's keen sense of smell and hearing.  
  
"I smell blood." As her ears perked up. They both were on high alert, searching around them for movement. Hitomi had her arms crossed protectively over her stomach.  
  
"There!" Hitomi pointed out. Along the horizon a figure moved swiftly toward the castle.  
  
"Do you think he's here to attack us?" asked Merle nervously.  
  
"I-I don't know, if he is we're defenseless."  
They watched him approaching closer and closer. He indeed was a soldier wearing red armor, which was not Fanelia colors. Hitomi and Merle got frightened they hid behind a wall. Crouching down quietly hoping he would just walk away.  
  
"I think he's gone." Hitomi whispered.  
  
"No because I can still smell blood, and it's really strong"  
  
"Really, then he's probably close."  
  
"Yeah real close." Boomed a loud voice from above. Both of the girls screamed and scampered to get away but he said he was a messenger of Fanelia. They stopped dead in their tracks and faced him. His armor was not red; it was stained with blood. The royal blue and pewter; Fanelia's colors, shown through at bits and pieces that were not dredged in blood.  
  
"Oh my gosh are you okay?"  
  
He didn't answer; instead he crouched down into a bow.  
  
"Lady Hitomi, I have a message from General Allen Schezarr."  
  
'Allen's the general, I though Van was. Oh my gosh. don't tell me that. oh God please no.'  
  
~ How clearly I saw you smiling in the sun Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one.  
  
He pulled out a scroll stained in blood from his breastplate and began to read from it.  
  
"Red the third moon, we had come up against a difficult opponent. Defeating its army was a hardship alone, in which we lost many men. However, their leader was not defeated. They took the Escaflowne and retreated back to their castle. Storming the castle seems impossible. Also I regret to announce that our King, Van Fannel has been killed in battle. When we return to Fanelia we will have a proper burial"  
  
"...."  
  
"What?."  
  
"Lord Van. You Lie!! He's not dead!! HE CAN'T DIE!!" Merle hissed  
  
"No. it's not true. this isn't real, it's only a dream. a nightmare, a very horrible nightmare." But Van was indeed dead. Hitomi couldn't believe it, it wasn't that she didn't want to, it's that she just couldn't. She was numb, as if it was like watching a movie or a dream like it wasn't her life. As if she had never met this 'Van' before, or moreover having his baby. She felt no remorse for his death but she couldn't convince herself that he really was dead. She wanted to feel sorrow for his death like Merle or even comfort her but she didn't have the slightest bit of empathy for this situation. Impassive. She heard something click in the back of her mind and she went emotionless from everything.  
  
~ I will remember you Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories.  
  
She turned or her heals and headed for the castle. "He died with great honor." The messenger added but that didn't stop her. Merle followed her afraid that she was to do something rash.  
  
They pasted Milerna and Dryden on the way to her room. Milerna, noticing Hitomi's severe expression asked what the problem was. "Lord Van." answered Merle  
  
"What is he back already?" questioned Dryden  
  
"No He. Died" she choked.  
  
They both gasped and also followed Hitomi.  
  
Reaching the third landing on the first door Hitomi walked to her bed. She sat down and stared out the window. The others stood in the doorway. She then got up and grabbed the knife off her dresser while the others shifted uncomfortably. Bringing the dagger to her chest Merle let out a screech. She turn slowly, only now realizing that they were there.  
  
~ I'm so tired but I can't sleep Standin' on the edge of something much too deep.  
  
"Don't do it Hitomi, remember you carry his only heir!"  
  
"What?!" said Merle and Dryden simultaneously  
  
"Opps" Merle and Dryden sweatdropped.  
  
She had to do something with this knife, yet suicide sounded unappealing. She grabbed a lock of golden hair and severed it below the ear.  
  
~ It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
She grabbed another shock and sliced it.  
  
"Hitomi you have beautiful hair don't cut it!"  
  
She continued doing this as they watched in bewilderment. Finally all of it had lost a good 4 inches and met unevenly around the ends of her ears.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
But there was no response. She just went back to her bed and laid down on his pillow. His musk came up and met to her awareness as a feather lay on the pillow next to her. Her eyes welded and she sobbed into the pillow. Milerna and Merle walked over to comfort her.  
  
"You know time heals all wounds even ones as deep as this" Dryden said hoping to give some sort of closure. "He's not dead. Van will live in anyone who doesn't forget him and will always love him. If what Milerna says is true and you do carry Van's child then he lives in you and will always."  
  
~ But I will remember you Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by.  
  
"Why did you tell? I trusted you." Hitomi question Milerna. "I didn't - I' only"- "Just leave me alone." "Hitomi.?" "Go away." she said calmly.  
  
~ Weep not for the memories.  
  
They stared for a moment then they did as they were told and left her to herself. She sobbed into her pillow until she fell asleep. She slept for a couple of hours and woke up at dusk, in time for dinner. She got up, recalling the events of the day wondering if it was even the same day. She ran a hand through her hair, which ran off below her ears. She gasped not remembering that she caused this she got up and looked in her mirror.  
  
"What did I do? When did this happen? . Why can't I remember it?" She looked at it with disgust, knowing that she did do this but why. 'It wasn't because Van.' She sighed and went downstairs for dinner.  
  
Milerna was surprised to see Hitomi awake and wondered if she was still in her state that she was when she cut her hair. She only looked upset; her eyes downcast as she sauntered into the dinning room. Only her, Merle and Dryden where present. Hitomi sat next to Merle still glaring at the earth.  
  
"What happened Hitomi? Why did you cut your hair? That was really creepy" said Merle  
  
"I really don't know what happened, all I remember is we were outside- you and I, that's when the messenger came with the news of Van's death and now I'm here." She said non-chalontly  
  
"That's all you remember?" questioned Milerna  
  
Hitomi nodded  
  
"That's strange," added Dryden " It might mean something."  
  
"What do you mean?" said Milerna  
  
"Well for instance-"  
  
A rumbling coming from above, louder than thunder interrupted him. A random soldier ran in out of breath yelling, "we're under attack!" before retreating back into the hall.  
  
"What do we do?!" Shouted Milerna  
  
"We have to get to the back of the castle they're attacking from the front!"  
  
Milerna grabbed Hitomi's wrist and followed her husband and Merle. As they Ran another ominous rumble shook them. "Don't worry it'll take more than that to get through a limestone castle." Dryden reassured.  
  
They reached the back of the castle unscathed and ran to the barn. The mounted a horse each with quickness. Night had fallen as they entered the Forest of Fanelia. The rhythmic pattering of the horses' hooves was hypnotic. It was like everything was fading away like nothing was real as Hitomi went into deep thought.  
  
~ I'm so afraid to love you more afraid to lose Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose.  
  
'Everyone around me, anyone I have ever loved, gone. Even my best friend, Yukari moved to America. My whole family is dead. And now Van. the only one I have ever really loved, gave everything to, my heart my soul. Dead. why? Am I a curse? Not meant to love at all? And now our child will grow up without a father.. Van why did you leave me?'  
  
~ Once there was a darkness deep and endless night.  
  
She stared at the horses' back watching tear after tear in rapid succession plummet. She thought that she must look pretty pathetic slouched over weeping bitterly, feeling so empty and alienated. 'I should be strong. What would Van think if he saw me like this?' she lifted her head, tears staining her cheeks. She smiled a reassured smile.  
  
'But I'm not alone, not ever. I have god with me at all times he'll never leave me when my life is this disastrous. And I have my friends that have always been and always will be there for me.' Glancing at the others 'And I carry Van's baby that he died and knew nothing about. I'm sure he would have been glad if he had known about you sweetheart.' Caressing her stomach 'you know now, don't you Van? Well please watch over all of us during this journey. And I pray that you be with us as your child grows up to be like you. Wait for me I'll find you someday in heaven, we all will. I love you Van. We'll certainly meet again.'  
  
~ You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light. And I will remember you Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories..  
~ And I will remember you Will you remember me? Don't let you life pass you by Weep not for the memories..  
~ Weep not for the memories. 


	8. Deceitful Irony

Deceitful irony  
  
A/N: sorry it took so long I was too busy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
Bitter Mildew. That was the first thing his senses picked up. Then the constant drips of water on a hard surface could be heard. He saw a blurry bright room increasing his severe headache. The walls were gray and cold. Chills shook his tired body and that's when he noticed his arms where pinned up to cold stone wall.  
  
"Unh I feel like I died." He said feeling his muscles and bones ache.  
  
"You did. And I brought you back." Said an unfamiliar voice, a woman's voice.  
  
"Who are you?" the man demanded.  
  
She stepped into the light. "Evilian and you're welcome." She said with a sneer.  
  
He didn't thank her; instead he only tried to figure her out. Why she preserved him and kept him here. Is she the one who's behind all of this?  
  
She looked disgruntled "Humph Fine maybe I should have left you out there to die Van!" (C'mon guys you really believe I would kill off my favorite character. What the heck?! J/k) She turned on her heal to leave but he called her back.  
  
"Wait! What's wrong with me? Why can't I see?" he asked trying to bring her into focus.  
  
"Silly" she giggled in an almost innocent voice. "Wait for them to adjust. Remember you DID die."  
  
"You mean I really did die" She nodded. Her long platinum gold hair spilled down her blood red epaulet. The contrasting colors were clear to Van but was still unable to focus on any features. Trying to remember his own death he stared at the slate wall.  
  
'Blood. So much blood. My blood. But no pain anymore. Fear. Fearing the thought of loosing everything. Love. Fighting for love of everything. Hate. Hating the enemy who shot me and eventually killed me!'  
  
"Where's that Guymelef?! Where's Escaflowne?!" "Calm down. It's alright I have a team of Espano creators. It's fixed that's why you live."  
  
"What about that Guymelef that killed me?!"  
  
"Don't worry. The beam never killed you. I ordered one of my men to grab you before it hit. Heh you're acting like you're still dead." She said like it was the most common thing in the world. Like an oblivious little girl. She certainly sounded young enough.  
  
"You? You were the one in that Guymelef?! But why?! Why did you do that?"  
  
"Because!" She said in a jealous and irritated voice. "I hate your little Utopia of Fanelia! Your perfect little country! I hate it!"  
  
"Well I created the Utopia why didn't you just leave me dead?" He glowered under his thick tousle.  
  
Her cheeks went to a deep hue but didn't answer. She just turned to leave.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"What is of Fanelia?"  
  
"Heh. I sent my men to destroy it yesterday."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yep It's all gone" she said cheerily.  
  
'Oh my gosh. I've lost.. Everything.. I failed..'  
  
"Hitomi." His eyes watered  
  
"Hitomi. is that her name? I've sent my best man to personally kill her."  
  
"..No-o-o-o..." He sobbed with his head lowered. His body wracked and she left him alone. And alone he was. Absolutely no one for him. It seemed living was in vain.  
  
"I should have died." He spoke aloud as tears plummeted to the cold stone under his feet.  
  
This was the second day that they have been traveling. They were deep into the forest. Thankfully they haven't encountered any dragons which are abundant to this forest. Besides there was no means of protection anyway all was there was a merchant, a cat girl, a princess and a pregnant foreigner. What a band of misfits.  
  
"You went crazy!"  
  
"What?!" Hitomi said looking up from her dazed look.  
  
"When you cut your hair! That's why you can't remember! You snapped! I knew you were always crazy." She joked.  
  
"Yeah thanks Merle but I really don't need that now."  
  
"Dryden where are we going?" Milerna questioned him, who was leading.  
  
"Austoria. We'll seek refuge with your sister."  
  
"How long will that take?"  
  
"We're almost there about another day or so."  
  
"Awww. then we're not almost there. Let's go faster!" Merle insisted.  
  
"That's not wise with Hitomi being in her condition."  
  
"Yeah speaking of condition I don't feel good. Can we rest?"  
  
"It would take longer but I don't want to stress you or the baby." He said concerned.  
  
The dismounted and tied their horses to a tree as Dryden started creating a makeshift shelter, while Merle and Milerna gathered wood. Hitomi felt useless just standing there, knowing that she would be yelled at if she lifted a finger so she sat down hopping that her stomach would settle. They spent the night there to rest for tomorrow's traitorous journey.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There I finally got it in.::sigh:: It was so funny how many threats I got for "killing off" Van. Well what I want to do is a Zelda story where Link is a pimp!!! (Isn't he already?) Only one chapter though. Then I'll get back to this. Summer IS coming though so I will finish this story. Oh I can't wait. Cuz my friend and me are also planning a x-men story (action, Romance) with two new characters! I know X-Men isn't really romantic, oh but I'll make it. Anyway yeah I'll get this done soon. I also have some Gundam Wing ideas. So many stories so little time. 


	9. Unexpected Encounter

Chapter 9 Unexpected Encounter  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was around midnight and Hitomi's stomach still hasn't settled. Milerna made a all natural concoction with the plants around her for Hitomi's sickness. It did work for a while but alas it was only temporary. Now in the middle of the night she was tossing and turning under the shelter that Dryden created. She sat up looking around at her company. Merle was curled up by Hitomi's side and in the corner Milerna and Dryden snuggled together. She looked toward the fire that was once strong crackles of orange that were carried off with the wind were now lifeless. Which didn't really matter now since it was a warm night. She groggily stumbled up, as her stomach became more turbulent. She looked for a safe spot behind some tree to make a deposit. She went a little far into the forest but not out of sight from the camp.  
  
She straightened up wiping her mouth off. 'This is all Van's fault you know.' She thought. She turned to walk back to camp in the dark when a strong hand took her arm and pulled her close to his strong body. She gasped as another hand came up and covered her mouth. "Not one sound." he hissed in a very familiar voice that she couldn't put her finger on. A voice from the past. But who? She looked up to see whom her mystery assailant was but unfortunately he was hooded in a black cloak. He took her deeper into the forest as she took one last glance at her friends who couldn't help her now. She wanted so much to tear from his arms and wake the others for some protection. But she feared for her unborn child, which was the last thing of Van she had left. She had to live long enough for her baby to live his or her life. If she just does what this person says then maybe she'll be spared. But she couldn't tell if he was foe or friend. Judging by his voice, which was menacing and cold, it was a little horse also accompanied by a childish ring sounding somewhat of a whiny teenage boy. so familiar but it drove Hitomi crazy trying to determine his identity.  
  
The kidnapper realized that Hitomi wasn't resisting so he loosed his grip and let go of her head but still held tight to her arm and dragged her through the forest. She followed behind him very frightened but her features hid her fear. What could be done to help her now? Van would not be coming to her rescue sadly enough. And Allen wasn't about to show up out of nowhere in the middle of Fanelia's forest to save her. Much less she didn't want him to come she was afraid to look at him after that childish crush many years ago. 'How foolish I was back then' she thought. She ran a hand through her hair as her mind wandered. Her hair ended sooner than she was used to which reminded her of what she did. 'What made me cut this all off it was finally getting long again just before my mom made me cut it off. bummer. my mother I wonder if she can see me now. she was the reason I came back here when it was the warring age. Well not much has changed since I left. it's still a warring age. these damn people always have to fight Van went to stop whoever was starting rumors of war but he was killed in the process. it was noble wasn't it? . Oh Van I miss you.' A silent tear trickled down her cheek 'Damn is this all ever do is cry?' she sniffled. The stranger noticed her crying.  
  
"Hmm? What the hell are you cryin' about?!"  
  
"Oh like you would care! You took me away from my friends you don't care why I'm crying so don't imply that you do!"  
  
"Geez sorry I asked. bitch." He murmured  
  
"I heard that you little snot! Just who do you think you are!? I demand that you tell me who you are and why you kidnapped me!?  
  
"Humph!"  
  
"Well? . Humph!"  
  
She twisted her wrist so much that it slipped out of his grip, which surprised him. He wasn't ready for her to escape but she didn't run anywhere. She just stood there with her arms folded and eyes closed. His hood masked his confused look as she stated that she wasn't going anywhere until he told her what she wanted to know.  
  
"Grrr-look I can't tell you anything right now! Just shut up and keep walking!" he growled as he reached for her arm and dragged her more. He held arm tightly making sure she wouldn't escape this time.  
  
"Hey let go of me!" she pounded on his backed, struggling in vein.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
They continued to scream at each other as they walked deeper into the dark forest. Hitomi didn't know what gave her that burst of confidence to yell at him, it must be this pregnancy thing. It was certainly annoying her captor.  
  
~ Meanwhile with Van ~  
  
Cold sweat dripped off his nose and onto the cold slab under his feet. Black rings circled under his eyes indicated lack off sleep. Arms still shackled to the wall. He had grown unnaturally thin and shivered uncontrollably. His stomach churned and his eyes rolled back into his head. Once again that vile woman had poisoned him. The first few times she was merely toying with him but now her attempts were to break his spirit. To cease his love with the dead, though he wouldn't believe so. His Breathing was labored and vision impaired.  
  
He heaved an almost inaudible "Why are you doing this?" to Evilian.  
  
"To watch you sweat!" she giggled.  
  
She leaned against the stone doorway playing with a lock of shimmering golden hair. She stood in the shadow where Van could barely see her but she was still blurry as the poison made his sight out of wack.  
  
"Will you finally-::cough:: kill me this time?  
  
She stepped up to him and put a gentle hand on his chin and lifted his gaze to meet hers. 'She's beautiful' he thought. Her eyes were emerald green that glistened in the bright sunlight coming in from the sky light above her, which reminded him of Hitomi and made him long for her more. Her silky bangs ended just below her eyebrows. Her face was smooth and flawless and was milky pale. Her chin came to a sort of point. Another thing that came to a point that Van found strange was her ears. 'She's an elf?' Her eyes were not like Hitomi's exactly, they were smaller and gave her a little sinister look.  
  
"Not yet." She wrinkled her nose.  
  
As soon as her words escaped her lips Van's eyes softened and closed and fell limp in his shackles.  
  
"Finally you passed out," she said relieved.  
  
"I'm sorry my young King that you must suffer like this." She said as she ran a finger down his toned chest, which still bore his redundant red tunic/shirt. "But please understand that I have to take these measures to make you. mine." She said as her eyes went soft as she stared at his pale lips. She ran a finger on them and leaned forward and kissed his warm lips. She broke away and looked into his face, which looked peaceful.  
  
"Unh. Hhh." Van muttered in his unconsciousness. The poison made talk in his sleep, actually it made him reveal things. It was a love potion. He would forget the one he loved before and would start to love the one who gave him the spell.  
  
"Hi. Hitomi." He muttered.  
  
"Yes forget about her! Relinquish your love for her and be mine!"  
  
"I love."  
  
The morning light played through the trees as the mist dispersed from it's heat.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!"  
  
A flock of birds in a nearby tree flew away as fast as they could from the sudden irritation.  
  
"SHE'S GONE!!!"  
  
Dryden and Milerna jumped awake when they heard the screams from Merle.  
  
"What? Who is?" asked Milerna confused.  
  
"WHO DO YOU THINK?! HITOMI!! SHE JUST LEFT!!"  
  
"Now calm down, I'm sure she didn't leave she's probably behind a tree or something you know."  
  
"Yeah your right." Said Milerna trying to change the subject.  
  
"HITOMI!" she called  
  
"She's not around!" said Merle irritated.  
  
"What? How do you know?"  
  
"Because I can't smell her!"  
  
"Oh that's right. then she's really gone. why would she leave?"  
  
"I don't think she just up and left. I think she was kidnapped."  
  
"Oh no! What do we do?" said Milerna concerned  
  
"There's nothing we can do, unless Merle can smell a trace of her, which way she went?"  
  
"WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE? A BLOOD HOUND?!"  
  
"Well you do have an acute sense of smell don't you?"  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
"Well why can't you do it?"  
  
"Alright fine!"  
  
"What? What was the problem then?"  
  
"I'll do it ok!"  
  
"Ok..." said Dryden knowing that if he inquired any further he would ruin any chance of finding Hitomi.  
  
They packed up they're few belongings they had and mounted they're horses. Merle led the way as she followed Hitomi's faint trail.  
  
It led them deep into the forest.  
  
"I pick up another scent as well. It's-::sniff sniff:: familiar.GASP! Could it be?"  
  
"What?" Questioned Dryden and Milerna  
  
Merle didn't answer she just looked puzzled. 'Why would it be. him?!"  
  
"C'mon we've been walking all night can't we just rest." Said Hitomi exhausted.  
  
Her captor ignored her instead he pushed her into a cave they were approaching.  
  
"Ow! What'd you that for?!"  
  
"Why did you bring me here? Who are you"  
  
"Alright" he sighed "I'll tell you"  
  
His back was facing her. He turned around and put his slender fingers on the rim of his hood and slid it off over his head. Long silver threads of hair spilled out in his face and flipped up on the sides of his face. His Violet eyes were slim and caniving.  
  
Hitomi gasped "It's you! But how? I thought. what happened what did you do with Celina, Dalandau?! 


	10. Dark Ambitions

Silken Smoke

Chapter 10: Diabolical Ambitions

A/N: Man I'm really sorry guys, I've gone a year without publishing I just got too dang busy with ROTC, and band practice and making a comic and church and a boyfriend.-- sorry... well here's the chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne

"Dalandau?! What-What happened to Celena- I thought..."

"Thought what? That Allen Schizar was watching her? Well I guess he just got to busy" he said sardonically. "Well now _I'm_ back!"

Hitomi now became fearful. She backed further into a corner.

"Why are you here?" she inquired shakily

He turned his back to her and didn't say anything. Instead he started to shake violently then suddenly cease. Hitomi took a few steps toward him but stopped. Dalandau slowly turned around and dropped his robes, reveling a woman's body that was scantily clad. Wavy blond hair played in bright blue eyes. She straightened up and smiled at Hitomi.

"Celena! But I don't understand. Why did you become Dalandau?"

"They took me...again, I was powerless to stop them... they made me return to that form."

"Who did?" she asked soothingly

"The Black Sorcerers. They stole me from Allen! Right under his nose. He was too busy to take care of me anymore, now that he has a wife and this new enemy that threatens Gaea. He was to enveloped in his work, I'll bet he still doesn't know that I'm gone even after three weeks." She scowled.

"Oh my, that's not true..." although she couldn't prove it she hasn't really talked with Allen thought, however he did look worried.

"Why would they do that?"

"It was Evilian! She hired them- well forced them to take me! She wanted Dalandau, she didn't care about my life she was determined to drown Celena out of Gaea! She's evil; only bent on her own selfish ambitions! She'll stop at nothing to get what she wants!

Hitomi stared at her in terror and confusion.

'Where...?'

They dragged his almost lifeless body through the halls. Blood dripping from his massive head-wound and fractured leg left a lengthy blood trail on the cobblestone passage. He fought with every fiber to stay conscience for her. He had faith for her.

'Where is she?...'

He looked at the walls hoping to see some human life in some cells, searched for familiar faces of his soldiers. That all hope was not lost. His prayers were lost as he pasted by solid stone walls. He set his gaze higher to look at his captors. Their faces were cold and set in stone like these formable halls. Large burley men were silent; their gaze was focused in front of them. The captive closed his eyes and hung his head once more.

'How could I have been so oblivious to... let her go like that?'

He opened his eyes and looked ahead. There was a small light at then end of the hall. 'Is this our destination' he thought. The light grew as they came closer, however he couldn't determine what or who was in the room for it was too bright and he couldn't see through the dimly lit halls. He closed his eyes as they entered. He felt himself being thrown into the room.

"You're dismissed" rang a woman's voice yet unfamiliar to the prisoner.

"Well, welcome to my castle Mr. Schizar."

Allen propped himself on his forearms to get a better view of this woman. She had Corn silk blond hair cut evenly around her waste. Her bangs kissed her eyelashes, which displayed bright emeralds underneath. Her complexion was milky pale that contrasted with her deep red epaulet accompanied with white pants and knee high boots. But what really sparked his curiosity were her ears. They were mysteriously long and pointed.

"My, my why are you so bruised Allen?"

"Where is she?" he slurred

"Where is who? Oh you mean Celena?" she giggled

He glared up at her. As to portray that her malicious chuckle cut him deep.

"Well you should have asked me that oh I don't three weeks ago when she was still here."

"Well! Where is she!"

"Temper, Temper Allen, or I won't tell you anything."

He scowled under his blond locks. Wanting so bad to kill this vile woman

"What have you done with her?" he growled

"I don't know, weren't you suppose to be watching her?"

He glowered at the floor cursing himself.

'She's right. I've failed; I let her escape from my grasps again. And now she could be in mortal danger. It's my entire fault...' He clenched his fist and exhaled long surpressed sobs through gritted teeth.

"Oh come now Allen cheer up. I do have a surprise for you."

He slowly looked up at her, she smiled and said 'come on out.'

His heart leaped at what he saw. He was astonished and couldn't put it together.

"V-Van! But how could you be alive I saw you die!"

"Indeed." Snipped the elf "well your eyes deceive you because he's _obviously_ alive."

Van walked out from the shadows and stood next to Evilian's thrown. But what Allen saw in Van's eyes made his heart sink. There was no light, no life. He was not Van he was the elf's puppet. What happened next was to Allen's horror. Van bent down to Evilian and grew closer. She had a smug look on her face as Van took her lips with his own. Allen gasped.

"Van no!"

"What's wrong Allen? Jealous? You want a piece of me too. It's not my fault Van fell in love with me first. Sorry first come first serve."

Allen felt sick. She manipulated him to fall falsely in love with her. He didn't want to think what else she did to him against his will. He shuttered. Van must be screaming inside.

"You make me sick! How dare you torture someone like this! You vile waste of a woman!"

"Oh my, Allen how rude! I invite you to my castle even take care of your sister and this is how you treat me?!"

She glared at Allen and Van understood as he unsheathed his sword. Allen stood on his knees and pulled out his sword just in time to block Van's blow. As Van comes from a different angle as Allen barely blocks his next move but is on his feet now, barely. "He's fast! Way faster than before!'

Allen turns to deliver an offensive blow but Van was to quick and blocked his move.

"Van Snap out of it. This isn't you! You know you don't want this! Stop it!"

But Van would not falter he stayed just as strong. All the while Allen had been fighting to stay conscience and each blow made him more and more weak.

Van then straightened up to strike Allen again. Allen defended but he soon lost balance and collapsed and he didn't get back up. He had lost the battle and lost conscienceness.

"Wow that was quick!" she exclaimed. "I guess my men work him over to much for you to have much fun my love. Well I guess I won't kill him just yet," she said as she twisted a lock of her hair. "Take him away." She flicks her wrist.

Van grabbed him and drug a lifeless Allen down to the dungeons. Evilian sighs

"Oh there's never any fun around here. Oh well that's no matter for what _I_ have planned!" As she let out a horrendous cackle.

"I'm so sorry Hitomi that I frighten you but you must know. She is a vile and horrible woman. She has no grasp of reality and must have everything her way."

"Why? Why should I trust you? After everything that you've done to us?!" Hitomi yelled. "You've almost killed Van and wanted me dead time and time again! How could I trust you!?"

Celena just smiled. "I understand what you feel and I apologize for everything Dalandau has caused. But don't worry I do have complete control of him now I've regained my strength over the years. He is no longer bloodthirsty but he does still have an attitude problem," she chuckled. Hitomi found nothing funny about this.

"Hmm... I understand well then I'll come here and do what I am to do." She took a step toward, Hitomi and she backed further into the corner of the dark cave and crossed her arms over her belly protectively. Hitomi Feared of what Celena would do next. It was so dark she could barely see the gleam in her eyes and could defiantly not see her expression.

Celena grabbed Hitomi's shoulders forcing her to look her in the eyes. She had a fierce expression as she spoke.

"Hitomi stay away from Evilian. She hates you and the relationship you have with Van. She wants you dead! And every one you love! She will stop at nothing to accomplish her dark ambitions!" she whispered.

"Why? What in the hell did I ever do to h!" She put a finger to Hitomi's lips

"Shhh, we have company." She glared at the entrance of the cave. They both listened intently. Then suddenly Celena shifted and let go of Hitomi.

"I must go. Remember you must be careful Hitomi"

"Why? Who's out there?"

Celena put a finger to her own lips and smiled a reassuring smile, which did comfort hitomi a little. With that Celena leaped out of the cave ran from sight instantly.

Hitomi was left a lone in the dank little cave. The smell of mildew now arose to her senses and she now realized she was very nauseous. It didn't either that the she was frightened at who was coming. She backed even more into the corner and she slid down the wall still glaring at the entrance of the cave, still listening intently.

Silently praying to herself...

"She's this way! Very close!"

"Are you sure?"

"_Yeesss! _Didn't I just say that?!"

Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief then became very tense. 'How will I explain myself for being here? Surly I can't tell of her exsistance.'

"Hitomi! You're alright!"

"We were so worried!"

"Why are you out here?"

"I uh well I was uh cold so I wondered here..." 'oh that's not a good excuse' she cursed herself.

"But isn't it cold here?"

"Well it is now..."

They all three gave her an odd expression but said no more of this. Instead the helped her up and took her back to camp. As she rode back on the horse she thought about everything Celena told her, 'She wants you dead and everyone around you!'

She gasped 'could that be true? No Evilian couldn't have been the reason her mother and family died. But what about Van, yes she might have been the one who killed him!' She clenched her fists but took a deep breath and prayed for Celena's safety.

She walked with swiftness down the dimly lit corridors. Her boots clacked as they hit the cobblestone. Her hair bounced with the rhythm of her body. She had a sinister look on her face bent on her evil intentions. She entered a bright room with a large table in the center. She rolled out a map and marked Fanelia.

"There you go, it's still your country it's just we share it and it's been cleansed..." she smiled

"Now we are going here." She pointed to Austuria and looked up at Van here we will be joined in holy matrimony. Then straightened up and kissed Van once again...


	11. Fading Hope

Silken Smoke

Chapter 11 Fading Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne… but I can dream can't I?

Alone…

She sat alone in the dark. Her breath froze in the air. The cold sunk all the way to her bones. She brought her knees to her to chest for some warmth. Shivering there alone…

She felt forgotten, that no one cared that she was alone and lost. She arose to her feet feeling around for something tangible or some one. Everywhere she looked there was not one bit of light, of hope, of salvation…

Fear rising in her stomach, foreboding clutching her heart, her mind swirled with anxiety and alienation.

"Hello?" calling out for hope, "Can anyone hear me?" Silence arose to meet her ears confirming her fears. Her eyes stung with tears clouding her vision, which mattered not. She sunk to her knees silently praying, wishing for company, a way out. She looked around again. "Where am I?" with anger building, "How did I get here!" She paused, raising her head.

" MILERNA!"

"MERLE!"

" … Van?…"

She began to cry, her shoulders jerked with every sob. "Help me… I'm scared…" With her head in her hands she cried hopelessly. She stayed like that for a few moments in the cold, until the atmosphere seemed to thicken and a strange smell was carried on it. A moldy, earthy smell, reminiscent of death. She looked up slowly wondering where the ghastly stench was coming from.

A thick fog surrounded her now quiet form. The nauseating smell was much stronger now. She reached out expectantly and she touched a piece of rough cloth. She stood up quickly and took a few steps back. Her heart sunk at what she thought she saw. A silhouette tall lanky form, unnaturally thin. The robe it was wearing was putrid and worn.

Before she realized it, the creature stuck out it's thin, long cold, dead hand and it found it's way clenching around the girls neck. She clawed at the decrepit appendage as it tightened around her throat. Slowly it raised her off her feet and into the air. She hung there gasping for breath as the warm tears ran down her cheeks. She looked the being that now held her captive. It's face was shrouded in it's hood and every breath it took was rattled and labored. She continued to claw at the hand that still held her up. She gasped for breath as her eyes started to roll back into her head. Pleading for release. Yet then the other hand swiftly made it's move, piercing itself into her abdomen. She let out a yelp in pain as she felt death's hand squeeze around a life. A new life inside her. She struggled to stop this thing, this unforgiving creature of malice. Struggled to save what was left of Van. She knew she was loosing the fight as she felt her own warm blood flow down her bare legs and dripping off her toes. The pain was becoming unbearable she choked on the blood in her throat as it cascaded down the corner of her mouth.

She glared at the being torturing her and yet she sensed satisfaction coming from the incarnation of evil. Feeling her arms and legs going numb she let out one last scream hoping someone will hear and help. Suddenly she felt this world fading away, what was left of the air in her lungs had all escaped. The silhouette of the creature washed away.

A high pitch scream met her ears as she jumped up holing her stomach and she got tangled up in her blanket and found her self on the ground as soon as she jumped, yet still screaming. She felt two hands firmly pressed on her shoulders.

"Hitomi! Hitomi! It's me! Open your eyes!"

'Funny I didn't know they were closed.' she thought

Her eyes fluttered opened which met Milerna's. She was breathing very fast.

"Hitomi what happened?"

"I was dreaming- I guess…" looking around, not fully aware of what was happening

"No I mean your mouth and your neck!" looking shocked

"What?" Hitomi touched the corner of her lip and examined her finger to find blood. She looked at it horrified, her hand was shaking.

"And your neck… it's bruised…" and it was, in the form of four long fingers. Hitomi touched trying to make sense of it all, then gasped remembering her unborn child. She quickly lifted up her shirt and, sure enough saw a large bruise on her lower stomach.

"Oh my God Hitomi… what happened?…"

He awoke laying on his side. His vision was blurred, he blinked, but to no avail. Remembering the pain in his leg and his fight with Van he tried to sit up. He slowly rose to examine his badly broken leg. The bone protruded through his lower leg and blood was caked on all around the injury. He looked around his empty little holding, seeing if he was alone, and he was with the exception of three skeletons in the corner. Abandoning the care of his leg he listened intently, but heard no one.

Pulling himself to the bars he looked around, down the long cobble stone corridor. Lanterns usually lit with a just flame were extinguished casting a sickly blue-gray mood along the cold passage. A musty old smell clung to his nostrils and a faint 'drip, drip, drip' could be heard echoing. Yet, no one could be seen, no guard, no other prisoners, no one.

"Hello…?" Allen called out weakly, but with no response.

He glared up at the lock and started shaking the door. With one last check down the corridor he dragged himself over to one of the skeletons. With an apologetic expression he snapped off one of the rib bones of his fellow prisoner. Scooting back over to the barred door he started jimmying the lock. After several minutes and too many flecks of bone bouncing off his face. Before long frustration won, and he lost. Shaking his cage door once more he gave up and tossed the small bone over his shoulder.

Resting his forehead against the cold steel as he cursed his fate. He stayed there staring at his busted leg thinking of his fleeting chance of escape. Letting out a deep sigh he sat there listening to the rhythmic dripping, yet a new sound came to accompany him… footsteps! And more than one pair! He looked down the shadows of the corridors and saw no one but the falling steps fell closer and louder. Knowing full well this was no friend approaching, Allen quickly crawled into the shadow of the corner. He sat there glaring at the entrance waiting for the ones whose these footsteps belonged to.

"General?… General Schizar? …"

"Yes" he grunted, recognizing the voice "I'm here."

"Allen It's us! Your men!" Exclaimed to soldier.

"I know Kiyo, how did you men get in here?"

"Well, the place is abandoned, Sir. They just left."

"Everyone! Even Van!"

"-Lord Van? He Lived! Through a blast like THAT!" The men buzzed bewildered.

"I don't know how, but he did!" he grunted "I saw him, but he's not himself!"

"What do you mean sir, 'he's not himself?' inquired one of the men

"He's somehow been brainwash, he didn't recognize me … and…" he scooted out of the shadow and the men saw the full extent of his injuries. They drew back with expressions of fury upon their faces.

"Did Fannel do this to you!" Gaddess said with rage building.

"No… can you get me out of here?" asked Allen hopefully

"Yes…" Gaddess answered, still enraged that someone would do this to him.

"There are no keys." Implied one of the men. Gaddess said nothing, he just unsheathed his sword, jammed it into the keyhole and twisted. A loud 'pop' could be heard as the latch released and the door swung open. Five men rushed in to help their General.

"Are you sure no one's here?" questioned Allen as he was raised, implying about the loud din they were creating. "Positive sir." saluted Kiyo "We've searched the place high and low." Allen nodded his approval.

The crew carried him through the palace and outside into the blistering cold. After a while of the men carrying him Allen commanded they stop and tell him where occupants of the castle went.

"But Sir we have to get you to a doctor!" "Yeah! You're pretty banged up!"

"No! Tell me! …This is important…"

There was an awkward pause as they stared at him. Wondering what was so important about the people who treated this way. They could always just go attack the enemy later.

They hesitated but Gaddess was the first to speak.

"Over east." as he threw his head in the direction.

"Well then we follow, immediately." Allan commanded curtly.

"Sir we can't! You-"

"That's an order!" He bellowed. They understood immediately and carried him to the ship where he demanded that they would not take him to his quarters but to the bridge and even then he would not allow anyone to mend his wounds. They quickly set sail for east, …for Austuria.

"Dryden, must we leave so soon?"

"If we stay here we'll be found for sure."

"But-Hitomi, she's not well!"

"And that's exactly why we must leave!" making his point more clear. Hitomi and Merle sat with their backs facing the other side of the tent.

"Oh I'm such a burden." Hitomi sighed with her face in her knees.

"How did you get those bruises anyway? You were sleeping?"

"Yes…" raising her head, not quite sure how to answer.

Merle hesitated "… Is … Lord Van's child… safe?" trying with some difficulty to loop her mouth around the words, fearing the answer.

"… I don't know…" her voice cracking.

Cutting their conversation short Dryden emerged from the tent announcing their immediate departure. Milerna following behind looking rather worried. They prepared in silence. As they began traveling Dryden informed them it's about half a day left before they arrive; answering Merle's unannounced question. As they rode Merle was constantly looking up at Hitomi thinking to herself. Milerna and Dryden were off in some silly little conversation, remembering fond memories and singing child hood songs to pass the time and to lighten the spirits. Hitomi would space in and out, half listening to their conversation.

It was about high noon when they reached Austuria yet there was something missing. There was no one there to greet them, it _was_ Milerna's home country after all and yet there was no friendly greeting, no one.

"I wonder where every one is?" said Milerna ,which was on everyone's mind, as they tied up their horses.

"Maybe there's a celebration or something." Implied Merle with excitement.

"Yeah but where?" asked Hitomi

They wondered around the town looking for anyone. But it was very creepy, even Main Street: full of it's bustle of the crowds and smell of strange yet delicious foods and their beautiful hanging silks and jewelry were all abandoned. The bright sunlight shone on the beautiful streets and buildings as the haunting wind pasted through the alley gave it the feel of a ghost town. Their confusion was interrupted with the faint blow of a trumpet. Without saying anything they ran toward the sound.

"We're approaching the city Sir."

"Good"

"Hey Is that Lady Hitomi!

"Yeah it is! And Lady Milerna!"

" With Merle and Dryden!"

"What are they running to?"

"Gaddess, follow them!"

"Yes sir, General."

They Followed the sound of the trumpet until they reached a grand courtyard right outside of the Palace. Everyone in the town was gathered here also they were all staring into the canal waiting for something it seemed. There was something about them though, they seemed frightened, even forced to watch what was coming. What were they so afraid of?

"This is where Dryden and I got Married." whispered Milerna

"So is that what's going on? A marriage?"

"I think so. See right there, under that bridge" pointed Dryden, ironically that's the same place that the crowd was staring at, "That's where the Bride is supposed to sail out in a small wooden boat in extravagant clothing."

"Wow! That must be someone important to get married here!" exclaimed Milerna, while Merle gave her a strange look.

After a while of waiting, sure enough came a young woman. There was no other words to describe her but gorgeous. She had fair, flawless skin. Her long silky, fine blew in the gentle wind. Her eyes were closed which made her look very peaceful. The dress she wore was very extravagant indeed. A perfect white interlaced with fine pearls and gold thread. Yet there was something different about her features. Protruding under her sheer vale were two long pointed ears.

"Wow look at her, I think she looks better than you did Milerna!" Merle said bluntly "But Milerna wasn't listening she was looking somewhere else. Across the canal underneath another bridge, waiting.

"The Groom will be arriving from there." she whispered.

They all watched intently wondering how was the lucky guy to find this treasure. Not long after the Bride was presented the Groom soon came out.

He arrived in a small little wooden boat also like the girl and he too had a fancy attire. A white tux-suit with blood red lining and trim. Yet when Merle, Milerna, Dryden and Hitomi saw him their reaction was not the as when they saw the girl. The young man in the Vessel had a tanner complexion and the scars of battle were obvious. His dark hair had a blue gleam in the sunlight and hung shagged in his face. His eyes were lifeless brown orbs that stared unblinking straight ahead. The group stared at him not willing to believe their eyes.

"…Van…?"


	12. Silken Smoke

**Authors note:**

**Hey Guys, I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update,I was having total writers block for like two years! I was really gonna abandon this story too because of it, but so mamy of you insisted that I finish it. So this is the last chapter and I will try to tie up the loose ends for you guys. Oh, and I changed the spelling on Evilan name, now it's the true spelling of what it's supposed to be: "Evelyn" still pronounced the same way. Again, I really sorry it's taken me so long and keep you guys waiting.(I feel so guilty!) Gomen na sai! ;(or however you spell it... or say it... i don't even think i say it right.;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't Escaflowne or it's characters. **

"..Van..?" Hitomi breathed, clutching her hands to her chest.

"L-Lord Van...?" Merle echoed with confussion as she inched toward him.

The group stared at him uterly confussed. Unwilling to belive their eyes. Their faces were pale white as if they were seeing an

apparition, and that very well may have been the case, considering that their King was dead. But he wasn't, here he was

looking alive and well, but not all was well. Not only the question of him still being alive was on everyone's mind but also the

fact that he was getting married. And to who?! Who was this Elf? Which also posed a question because the entire Elvin race

had been wiped off the face of Gaea! The group was speechless, it was all too overwhelming. They just stared as Van's boat

drifted right in front of them. Merle gulped. Large tears welled in her fusha eyes. Tears of joy, tears of anger, tears of confusion.

She stumbled a few more steps toward as he was right in front of her.

She reached out her hand as she choked, "LORD VAN!"

Her yell reverberated over the already silent crowd. The citizens of Austuria winced and looked back and forth from Merle to the

young bride in the boat. They all had cringed when the saw the expression on the Elf-Girl. Her eyes once closed with a serene

expression now held anger and confusion. They darted through the crowd, curious as to find the rude interuption. When finally they fell

on a small cat-girl, who had tears running down her cheeks and her arm outstretched. Her face twisting into disgust as her emerald

eyes focused on a talled girl behind the cat-girl. She had short honey brown hair hacked all unevenly around her ears and the nape

of her neck, as though she had done the job herself. Her eyes shown with despiration as they too focused on the boy in the craft.

Without having to second guess herself Evelyn knew at whom she was staring at.

"Hitomi..." she growled through gritted teeth. Her head tilted downward as her green eyes gleamed through her blonde hair.

She raised he head and now shouted the name "HITOMI!" Her words cut through the air with a sick mallice.

Hitomi jumped at the sound of her own name. She tore her gaze from Van and frantically searched for whom that was that called her.

Her gaze quickly fixed on the bride, who was now standing in her small vessel and it teetered dangerously. Causing it to gently ran

into the side of the canal which momentarily stoped itHitomi was taken aback. everything was so confusing, she was now starting to

wonder weather or not this was a dream. She watched the the young woman trying to remember her face, but nothing of familiarity ever

came. She didn't know this girl.

'_Then how is it that she knows my name?' _Hitomi thought.

She gasped as her pupils dialated. Finally remembering Celena's words. She was overcome by fear, her whole being shook.

Her Lips trembled as she spoke the girls' name.

"...Evelyn...?" Her voice quivered.

The bride's expression changed. she looked up very smugly and sneered, "Well, I guess we can skip the formalities then."

Then in an instant her expression changed again. She threw out her right arm and shouted "Guards!" then snaped the same arm and now

pointed right at Hitomi.

Without saying another word several footsoldiers appeared from behind the bridge, from within the crowd, from alleyways and from all sorts

of inconspiquous places. They all formed a circle around the group. Not to metion that three large white Guymelefs appeared from behind

different buildings. The four drew closer to together.

"Whoa! I didn't even know they were there!" exclaimed Dryden

"Hitomi?! What did you do?!" Shouted Merle, her eyes still glistening with tears

"I-I don't know!" She breathed, as she stepped backwards.

Milerna twisted her face in anger. "-Wait a minute! I'm the Princess of this Kingdom! My Father's the King!"

Evelyn dropped her arm and bent her head down again. Her shoulders shook with quiet laughter, her eyes shut as though to suppress her glee.

She opened her eyes and glared at Milerna through her golden bangs. Inhailing and smiling very menelovntly she declaired "Not anymore!"

Milerna eyed her looking very perterbed.

"Wh-what do you mean?!" she stamered.

Evelyn only smiled wider and slowly pointed to one of the castle towers.

Milerna followed the girls finger and gazed up at the north tower.

She let out a bloodcurtling scream.

There impailed on a pike through his abdomin was their king. Haunched over, lifeless. Blood had dribbled down from the pike and down the

cobblestone wall. It was a sick statement made by this young girl. As all the breath left Milerna lungs with her scream, she promptly fainted.

Catching Dryden off guard he almost missed catching his wife.

Evelyn then threw her head back as corn silk hair followed her motion. She was cackling very loudly now.Her form convulsin in sheer

bliss. Her small watercraft teetering even more dangerously, yet it would not tip over. As though it too obeyed her out of fear, like the townspeople.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Demanded Dryden

She didn't answer. She only slowed her laughter until it finally ended in an evil Grin. Her emerald eyes once again shot through her hair, and the

guards closed in tighter on the group.

_'What are we going to do?...' _Hitomi thought hopelessly, she shot one last glance at Van who abandonded his boat now stood on the cobblestone

street. His gaze was directed right into Hitomi's eyes, looking right through her. They held no love, ...not even hatred. Lifeless. Feeling her heart being

torn from her chest, she felt so nauseous as tears welled up in her eyes. She wanted no more than to just die right there, feeling completely abandoned.

Her hands shook down at her sides, then she abruptly drew them to her face and sank to the ground. Losing all composure, her body shook violently,

which only brought so much more joy to Evelyn. Just as she was about to raise her back for another horendous cackle, something happened...

A red glow resonated from Van's chest. Small at first, but quickly grew to a bright beam. His hair slowly swayed in the wind and energy the glow

produced. Hitomi, feeling the energy around her, slowly lifted her head from her hands and watching in awe.

Finally when it reached full magnifiaction, a building behind him exploded without warning. The water in the canal below stirred violently, throwing

Evelyn from side to side in her tiny boat, barely able to keep her balance, and nearly falling out, she fell on her butt. Evelyn swore.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!!" She ordered, very aggravated.

"...No one shot that ma'am." reported one of the men in the Guymelefs.

Her head jerked from the Guymelefs to where the explosion just occured. "Then.. what just happened..?" She questioned almost innocently.

She stared intently at the devistation, trying to see past the screen of smoke. Finally, when it did clear all of the guards that once encompassed

her new prisoners had fallen to the ground. As they matter of her prisoners the were gone, no sign of them anywhere, and to her horror, so was Van.

Only rumble was in the place he once stood. She gaped at the sceen, then wordlessly began to frantically paddle, using her hands, to the side where

the pile of rocks laid. She clambered out of her boat and began sifting through the rubble. Repeating, "No, no, no! It can't be!" over and over again.

Finally, gazing over to her shoulder to her fallen hencemen she shouted "HELP ME DAMNIT!-" She gasped, now being close enough to see the details

of her fallen men she now saw they were all dead.

She Whipped her head around to the three Guymelefs and shouted "AFTER THEM!!"

"Ma'am!' As they immedatly took off, she ordered seveal townspeople to continute to sift through the rubble.

They ran through the empty streets of Austuria from alley way to alley way. Keeping cover behind the buildings. Dryden holding up the rear carrying his wife while Hitomi sprinted upfront and Merle ran on all fours right behind her. They frantically searched for a hiding place to duck out in, for they knew they couldn't outrun three guymelefs hot on their trail. One of them caught up and was now hoovering over them pointing it's monsterous Gatlin Gun at them. Looking up; Dryden noticed it and quickly shouted "SPLIT UP!" Merle and Hitomi glanced back then quickly obeyed. Merle and Dryden went left on two different streets while Hitomi ran right and the Guymelef followed her, while the other two behind this followed Dryden and Merle. She quickly ran short of breath, considering that she hasn't ran track for almost two years _and_ she was pregnant! Looking for a place to hide, but threw that idea out the window when she glanced over her shoulder seeing the Guymelef flying right above her. _'He'll defantly see where I hide' _

Every breath she drew cut like a knife to her lungs. She's been running so far, weaving from ally way to alley way. Completely lost. She thought she must be getting close the edge of the city, she way hoping. Anywhere but near Evelyn. However, though she may be far from Evelyn but not from her hencmen, at least one of them. Because that Gumelef was relentlessly chasing her. Yet, it wasn't pointing it's weapon at her anymore. Must have figured it's only a matter of time before she gets tired and stops running. _'HA! Yeah Right!' _She thought to herself, _'I used to be a star track runner!-Yeah used to be!' _She quickly dismissed the thought,_ 'I'm dying here!!' _She heaved.

Just as she was about to give up, when she thought that there wasn't any point anymore, considering all that has just happened in the last five minutes, she felt her self arise from the ground. Her feet still in the motion of running but they weren't touching the ground. She also felt two stong hands lift her from under her armpits. Very confused she twisted around to she who had her, and she felt her heart sink. It was Van. She gazed up at his face, hoping that has awakened from his trance, but she was unfortionatly wrong. He stared straight ahead, not even acknowledging her gaze, and his eyes holding the same dead look as before. She struggled to be free, even noticing how high up they were, she didn't care, she was so frightened of what he may do to her. He tightened his grip on her as she fought with him to the point to wher it was it almost unbarable. He squeezed tighter and tighter, relentlessly, untill she finally stopped trying to free herself. She hung almost limp in her grasp,She wouldn't even try to speak to him she was so petrified and was completely crushed. She was at a loss for words. Until he started circle and lower to the roof of building, she frantically search and was becoming hopeful as her eyes danced from all four corners of the building. But her hopes were quickly dashed. It was by far the tallest building in the city with no way to get down to the bottom of the roof or even up. And the only way on there was the way they ware coming. Although, it looked like it was very close to a large body of water, so if she has a good running start the could jump off the edge, but even that looked unlikley.

They soon landed as her didn't care to put her down carefully, more like dropping her and she fell on her backside. She slowly climbed up to her feet, not paying any mind to the pain from her bottom. They stood there for a while staring one another, one with fear in their eyes, the other with apathy. She couldn't believe she was now facing her one true love this way, full of doubt, fear, and above all sheer saddness in her heart. Although, he didn't move toward her and make any threatening motion her just stood there studying her, like a lioness stalking her prey, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. What moment did he need? She was obviouly defensless, standing there shaking from head to toe. Or maybe there was something more, maube he was remebering her, maybe something was being triggered. However, it really didn't look like it. it didn't look like anything really, he only stood there motionless with his hands at his side staring intently with his cold eyes at his once-lover. She took the moment to try to talk to sense into him, she could only hope to atleast. Working up the courage to make her voice audible, she breathed "Van...?'', barely above a whisper. He didn't move,didn't even acknowledge his name being called, he just continued to stand there.His winds tucked behind him, his torso bare.

"Van, I know that somethings happened to you, but I know that you're not truly gone."

She contunued on through his silence and his total lack of reaction.

"It's still you inside... You're fighting with yourself aren't you, that's why you haven't really tried to ... kill me.." as she looked down.

"You remember me don't you?..." she said raising her head and taking a few steps toward him. "What we shared..." she raised her hand to her abdomin.

"... Van... I need you... now more than anything... Please don't abandon me, not now. There's something very important you need to know Van... But I honestly don't know if I should tell you now, considering the circumstances..."

Fear rising from the pit of her stomach to her throat, she knew she had to tell him now. It may very well be the only thing that brings him back.

She just never really prepared on how she was supposed to break the news to him. Well nows as good as anytime, she guessed.

"Van, I - ..." She looked into his eyes, through his eyes and smiled, knowing that deep down the Van she knew could still hear her. She was standing right in front of him. "I don't think you know this... but you've given me... a very precious gift.." She reached for his hand and, to her surprise, he didn't draw back. She place his hand on her stomach and quietly said " Van, I'm ...-" But was quickly cut off from the sound of a blast from a nearby source. Before she knew it, the ground beneath her shook violently and was crumbling beneath her feet. Stumbling back she quickly remembered her only escape plot. Not knowing where she was getting her courage from, she turned around quickly and started to run the edge of the building attempting to run off and reach the water below. However, her attemp was shortened by another blast this time close to hitting her than before. The blast launced her foreward, now she was straming in the air toward her goal, head first. The Distance was further up than she calculated. At the speed at which she was going she would surly die when she would hit the water below. She twisted her body around trying to hit the water with her feet first, to atleast cousin the blow, she only manged to have her back facing the water by the time she hit.

The blow immediatly know all the breath out her. Her eyes fluttered open. She was alive, but barely.

As she fought to retain counsciousness, she tried to detemine where the surface was but all was dark. She was amazed she wasn't paralyzed by the way she hit the water as she started to pump her legs to what she hoped to be the suface. Her lungs as she urned to draw breath. Her mind swirled, loosing her fight to keep her consciouness. Her whole body ached, yet her heart skipped a beat as she was starting to she some light. _'Only a little more'_ but she was quickly loosing the battle. The light was coming closer ever so slowly and she failing ever so quickly. after only a few seconds more of her futile swimming she staring to slow significantly. Soon she was completely immobil, watching her light, her only salvation slowly fade away. It teased her, giving her false hope. Her thoughts as always turned to Van, and their unborn child. She cursed herself. Now it too will die, not even given a chance to live because she was so weak. Her eyelids slowly drew closed as she finally lost the fight...

Bright! Everywhere was so bright! She couldn't keep her eyes open, they were having such a hard time adjusting. She raised the back of hand to her eyes and rubbed them hard in another attempt to open her eyes. When finally she was able to keep eyes open her vision was blurred, but she could still make out colors. A little shocked to discover someone towering over she blinked a few times to have a better deffinition of sight. Everything was still blurry, but she could make out this figure having dark hair and a whis aura around it. "Are you an angel?..." she questioned causallyrubbing her eyes again. having no doubt that she was dead. The person only chuckled sweetly. She quickly opened her eyes recognizing this voice, trying to focus on him. "You're lucky you know, not everyone lives after a fall like that" Finally her eyes adjusted and heart fluttered.

"Van!" He looked down on her and smiled very serenly. She tried to get up, but was so sore all over. she felt her head laying on his lap. She stuggled to get up anyway and face him.

"How? I don't understand..." she said weakly. "You're back!" she said though a laugh.

"It was you. You were right. I heard everything you said. You saved me, and when I saw you fall I realized that I couldn't ever lose you. I finally won the

battle that I was fighting all along." He smiled. His words were so gentle that they brought tears to her eyes. "Thank you"

"Van!..." she smiled as her eyes danced with tears. Something in her chest seemed to release the harsh grip of the vise that has been strangleing her heart. It felt as though that this has been a terrible nightmare! And now, she sighed, she had finally woken up! It was so very relieving!

They sat there silently smiling at one another until Van reach his hand to Hitomi's face and held a shock of hair between two fingers.

"You cut you're hair?" he smiled "and just when your long hair was starting to grow on me." he said through a small chuckle.

"Yeah about that..." she shrunk, totally embaressed at her horrible hack job _'what was up with that that day?!' _she thought

Noticing her her humiliation he took her in his arms in a sweet and gentle embrace and quietly said, "Whatever you do, you'll always be the most beatiful girl to me." Feeling the warm tears stream down her cheeks she squeezed him tighter. _'This is real!'_ She confirmed to herself, feeling his warm embrace and his heartbeat against her chest. They held each other like that for several long moments until Van remembered something.

"Hitomi," pulling her away enough to look into her eyes "you said that there was something very important you wanted to tell me." he said with trust shining in his eyes.

Her stomach lurched, she knew exactly what he was talking about. _'Oh gosh! Here we go... how will I say it?..._ "Well,..." she paused searching for the right words.

"Van, I love you _so much_, and I know that you feel the same for me." She started, searching his face for a reaction and saw that he looked a little concerned. She continued on, "A while ago we shared a night that was... Van, I don't think that you know of what a special gift you've given me..." staring at his face still hoping that a light would click on somewhere. She gulped and tightly shut her eyes, praying for strength to confess this

"...I'm-... Pregnant..."

She trailed off, almost phrasing the statement as a question. She clenched her teeth and slowly opened her eyes hoping Van would still be there. He was, thankfully, and he looked completely shocked _'As to be expected.' _she assumed.

He continued to stared at her, his wide and his mouth slightly agape. He blinked and looked down to the side. He continued to stared down and made

quick breathing sounds ever now and again.

She stared at him with her stomach twisting into tighter knots with every passing second they sat in silence. _'Say something!!' _she mentally screamed.

After a few moments more of staring at the ground he blinked and his face softened into a sweet smile. he slowliy turned his face to meet hers. "I love you..." He breathed and immediatly took her lips with his own as she sighed in relief. They shared a passionate, long awaited kiss for what seemed like eternity. They finally broke apart and continued to hold one another a while longer.

Hitomi suddenly broke free from his embrace and said terrified,"what about the others!"

He didn't say anything; only picked her up and they soared down from their roost, far from Evelyn reach. It wasn't long until they reach where they reached the building that collapsed only moments before. The dust around hadn't even settled yet. They flew through the screen and continued on to where Evelyn was last seen. They searched the streets for any signs of the other three. As they approached the place they noticed something. There were now several more Guymelefs, but they didn't fear, for these were very familiar Guymelefs. They Finally landed there to find Evelyn being held but several men and at swordpoint. They looked through the crowd of familar faces to find one familar face above the rest: Allen Schizar!

"Allen!" They both exclaimed, He was being held up but two other men of his, the injuries to his leg and were very severe, and he looked really pale.

"Allen! What happened?!" Hitmoi gasped as she covered her mouth in shock.

"Everything is taken care of here. We're taking the Captian to the nearest doctor here." one of the men answered shortly. Allen looked far too weak to answer and had obviously lost a lot of blood. They hobbled off quickly leaving Van and Hitomi without any answers. They found Gaddess shortly thereafter and asked about what had happened.

he looked onto Van with shock and shortly being assured that the king was back to normal. He told them what had happened to Allen and how how he got his injuries. They had landed not too long ago and had destroyed all three of the enemy Guymelefs and was able to apprehend Evelyn easily after that. They were now reviewing her judgment, which looked bleak. _'Good!'_ They both thought. As he was finishing his story they heard a voice yell van's name and they had no time to react to before Van was tackled to the ground by the owner of that voice.

Merle held Van so tight and kept crying "You're back! You're really back!" repeatedly into his chest. "Oh, Merle," he smiled as he placed a hand on her back...

SEVERAL MONTHS LATER

The wails of a young child could be heard ringing through the castle walls. A tiny child was left to himself crying alone until a young man came running in.

"Okay, Okay! It's okay... shhhhh..." The man with dark hair and dark eyes cooed picking up a small baby boy with black hair and would big bright green eyes if they weren't tightly shut and streaming with tears. Van craddled his son in his arms trying to sooth his wailing. _'Ugh! I'm never going to get used to this 'Daddy' thing' _He thought. "Come on let's go visit mom, how's that sound?" which seemed to be the answer now was to pawn him off on her. Which it wasn't like he didn't enjoy his son, he did! Only when he was quiet. The walked to their bedroom, which only two rooms down yet the shrill cries echoing off the walls made it seemed like the trip was longer. They reached Hitomi, who was laying in bed, having only delivered the baby two days before, she still was a little weak. "Oh Prince Vance, what's wrong honey?" she said qiuetly and the baby was placed in her arms. He calmed down quickly and was staring at her with his big green eyes and squeezed his mother that was placed in his tiny palm. "You have a gift!" shaking his head amazed. She only smiled up at her husband wordlessly. He bent down and kissed her tenderly. They stood there silently watching their son fall asleep...

**DONE!!! That's all folks! Sorry if the ending was a little cheesey, I didn't know how to end it and I didn't want to drag it on and on. I hope that is a satsifactory ending to this story I started 4 years ago! Whew! Yeah, I guess the baby's name is a little unoriginal (I took it from Van) it sounded cool 4 years ago when I thought this story up. Well, thank you guys for hanging in the (all two of you) I 've probabily lost A LOT of reader because I waited so long. Thank you for all of you encouragement and your commitment, and the constant reminders that it was time to update again. (I really wasn't going to) But I guess I need to finish what I start;... Alright later guys!**


End file.
